The Law
by Icephoinex
Summary: Law is in hiding but he needs money, for money he needs a job, for a job he needs qualifications. Law's too old to enter a school so instead he is acting as a personal tutor for Luffy D. Monkey, son of the head of the revolutionary army. What could possibly go wrong? Modern AU Rated M for Violence and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Law huffed as he got out of his warm car, glaring at the entrance to the hall, his breath curling around him in the snow filled cold air. He breathed briefly into his hands, barely covered by a pair of tatty fingerless gloves before shoving them in his hoody pocket.

He couldn't believe he was actually here.

Pulling out his phone, Law glanced at the screen.

8.42am.

He had three minutes until he was late.

Only the knowledge that he had begged for this chance pushed him forward through the double doors.

He grumpily stamped the snow off of his Vaans as soon as he got inside and, glowering, made his way to the reception desk where a girl not much older than him with lime green hair and fashionably large glasses was texting rapidly on her phone.

"Hey" he called to the receptionist. She held up one finger to silence him before carrying on with her text. She was chewing gum with her mouth open all the while.

Disgusting.

He looked around the room to see if there was anyone else that could help him. No such luck, there were four chairs with a potted plant against one wall with some stairs leading off of it and a set of double doors that looked like they needed a key fob of some kind to the side. That was probably the main access to the school.

He looked at his phone, 8.44am. "Hey" he said again, louder this time. Rolling her eyes in annoyed she finally looked up at him, giving him a dirty look like he was interrupting something important.

Her attitude changed when she got a good look at him. She smiled and played with her hair a little all the while loudly chewing on her gum, oh god was she trying to flirt with him? "Hey, how can I help you"

"Lawrence Corazon, I'm starting here today, think you can sign me in?" His tone remained neutral but inwardly he was cringing at the sight of the little ball of gum rolling around her mouth.

"Oh, you must be the tutor, yeah we have been waiting for you." A high pitched giggle emerged from her throat and Law sighed.

It was too early for this shit.

Law knew he was considered good looking by some people and had used it to his advantage on occasion, he was tall and lean and his rugged looks and uncaring attitude gave him a 'bad boy' vibe that girls seemed to like. Grey eyes stared out of a handsome if somewhat tired looking face topped by short black messy hair currently dusted with slowly defrosting snow.

"You're a little late though, you were meant to be here before 8.45am." she giggled again.

Law glanced at his phone 8.48am. He refrained from stating the obvious reason for his lateness and settled for glaring at her instead as she busied herself on the computer before picking up the phone. "Hello, It's Monet at reception, no, yes, Lawrence Corazon is here, you wanted to know when he arrived. Erm, no, I'll do that now." Law zoned out of the conversation and looked around the walls in the reception. There were drawings and essays dotted around kept in shiny plastic cases on the wall. He wondered how often the display was changed, this lot was probably done by kids that had graduated from university by now, judging by how faded the handwriting was.

"Erm, Mr Corazon" he looked back over at the receptionist who was blushing furiously. "Do you have any photo ID to confirm who you are." He smirked as he handed over driving licence, stupid bitch had completely forgotten hadn't she? He could have been anyone and she would have just let him in.

The thought left Law cold and the smirk dropped from his face.

She handed him back his ID and a lanyard containing a card stating 'EastBlue High School. Lawrence Corazon. Private Teaching Assistant' with a picture of his face on it. When had she taken that? He was amused to see his trademark smirk reflected back at himself. "Deputy Headmaster Chaser is coming down to meet you, he will be here in a minute." He nodded to acknowledge her words then turned his back on her to continue looking at the work on the walls in an attempt to stop her talking to him. "I see here that you are 24, you look so young for your age, how come you are doing voluntary work here?" She didn't get the hint. He kept his back to her as he responded.

"Work experience."

"Oh cool, I've heard working in a school is really important when applying for a teaching qualification. Do you want to be a teacher then?"

"No."

"Oh, so why come to here then?"

A white haired, heavy set man in a grey suit with a mint green tie chose that moment to come down the stairs opposite the reception desk, saving Law from having to answer her questions. He could smell menthol wafting from the man from where he stood and wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Lawrence?" the man had a gravelly voice of a heavy smoker, the man walked up to Law and Law was surprised to see that despite the white hair the man probably wasn't far into his thirties and looked like he was solid muscle.

"Err, Yes." Law was caught off guard by this man, despite knowing he was just a deputy head of a secondary school he found that he really didn't want to get on this man's bad side.

The man nodded once. "Want to come up to my office for a chat before we show you where you will be working?"

Law nodded once and followed the man upstairs into a small corridor with three doors coming off of it. The man lead him into the one on the left and gestured for Law to enter before shutting the door behind him. Law eased his thin frame into one of the hard plastic chairs in front of the desk and adopted a relaxed pose, he wondered how many kids had sat here and quailed under the glare of the surprisingly well built teacher. There was a little sign at the front of the tidy desk engraved with 'Mr G Chaser, Deputy Headmaster'.

The deputy head sat opposite him, his desk chair creaked under his weight.

"Let's get things straight." he began and Law fidgeted before controlling himself, he hadn't felt this nervous for a long time he felt like a naughty school kid being called up to the office, he was too old for this dammit. "I know why you are here." Mr Chaser's voice broke him out of his reverie and his blood went cold one he processed what had been said. "I have allowed you to enter this school as a favour to Commissioner Sengoku and I will not come save you if you manage to make a mess of this. Is that understood."

"I understand Mr Chaser." Law responded politely, his mind whirling. How much had Sengoku told him? Was Law safe here?

"Call me Smoker, everyone here does, well everyone except that dumb cow at the reception desk anyway." Law snorted softly in amusement at the man's assessment of the girl.

"You will be assisting a year 11 class for the next six or so months, that should be suitable to your needs."

Law nodded in dubious gratitude. Smoker wasn't done yet, however.

"There is a condition to this and Commissioner Sengoku has agreed to these terms. The leader of the Revolutionary Army has his son studying here, you will be helping in all of his classes." Law opened his mouth to protest but Smoker cut him off. "It will be a good reason for you to be here, also you will be included in his sphere of protection. His father has no problems with this and even welcomed your presence." Law's eyes went wide but he remained silent. If Dragon had sanctioned this then he knew who he was. Who else knew, had Sengoku been indiscreet or had he contacted Dragon as part of Law's protection. That would have no sense.

Law's mind ran in circles as Smoker carried on his explanation. "As far as anybody is concerned you are the brat's personal tutor and bodyguard whilst on the school premises, by shadowing him you should be able to get what you need." That broke Law out of his darkening thoughts.

"What?" Law spat, "I came here to get what I needed without attracting any attention and now you are putting me next to the son of a political figure? What's a kid like that doing in a public school anyway?" This wasn't how this was meant to be going.

"The headmaster, Mr Fujitora, doesn't know why you are here, this has come through me as I happen to owe Commissioner Sengoku one and it was the best I could do with the time frame I was given. The kid is never in the public eye and no one will look for you to be here precisely because of the political connections. As to why he is in a public school instead of a private one?" Smoker shrugged. "Something to do with his father wanting him to experience the real world instead of the life of a pampered prince. Load of bollocks really, the kid is a D. He's never gonna have a normal life. How does the expression go again? Something about storms and D's?"

"Not every D causes a storm but every storm is caused by a D ." Law supplied dully.

Smoker grunted in agreement, "Yea, that's the one."

Law sighed and rubbed at the budding headache behind his temple. "Do I even have a choice in all this?"

"None, your guardian is away for work for the next few months, this is to keep you busy during that period rather than sitting around that place and sponging off of his wages. Besides, it's not like you can get another job at the minute is it? You will be given a decent wage for this role as you are also acting as an extra body between the kid and any attacker so you can feed yourself while he is away. Can't have you spending all of his money." Law glowered at that but remained silent. He had wanted his own income anyway, he felt uncomfortable living off of Rosinante's somewhat meagre earnings.

The issue was that Law didn't have any qualifications having never finished secondary school. He had studied plenty on his own and wasn't exactly dumb but without any GCSE's he couldn't go to college or get a job.

Law had been asking for qualifications for the past three years but Sengoku had refused to forge the papers for him, said he needed to earn them himself. But as much as Law wanted to just do the exam papers himself, he couldn't because the school curriculum didn't cover things you needed to know outside of school.

As smart as Law was he hadn't quite mastered deconstructing meaning from poetry, simultaneous equations or the osmosis of a potato, he was much more interested in things he might actually use. So as soon as it been decided that Rosinante was going to be working undercover for a few months Sengoku had found a way to get Law into a school. To avoid attracting the attention of an older student studying amongst a bunch of sixteen-year-olds, this was the solution that had been found. And now it had been complicated further by Law playing bodyguard/babysitter.

Fantastic.

Smoker was talking again and Law forced himself to pay attention. "...to know a few things. And I need honest answers for this." Law nodded to show he was paying attention. "How old are you really?"

"Twenty"

"Is your driving licence real?"

"No, but Sengoku passed me himself and I have also been trained in high speed pursuit."

"Do you have a passport."

"No, Sengoku won't let me have one, thinks I'll do a runner."

"Would you?"

Law paused before answering. "No, not any more." He wouldn't leave Rosinante, He owed him too much.

"Do you have any allergies or medical conditions I need to be aware of?"

Law looked away feeling uncomfortable."I have Coeliac disease and mild anaemia."

Smoker snorted,"No wonder you're as skinny as a rake. Are both of these managed?"

Yes, I take iron tablets for the anaemia and I manage my diet carefully to avoid any complications with the Coeliac."

"Do you have any experience in martial arms or the use of weapons"

"Yes," Smoker waited for elaboration but none was forthcoming so he moved on.

"Is your appearance modified in any way that requires regular maintenance?"

Law didn't answer and instead fiddled with a loose thread on one of his fingerless gloves.

Smoker sighed "Look, kid..."

"Lawrence."

Smoker ignored the interruption. "...Your guardian isn't going to be around for a while, if there is something you need then I will be providing it. We need to trust each other a little here."

Law stayed silent but as Smoker went to open his mouth again Law answered, staring resolutely at the carpet. "I'm slightly long sighted so I have contacts." Law fiddled with his glove again. "They are coloured grey to hide my eyes." He took a deep breath before continuing ."I have tattoos on my hands and arms so I need to wear gloves and long sleeves."

"You are in hiding and you got your hands tattooed? What craziness decided that was a good idea?" Smoker asked incredulous.

Law slid further down his seat and seemed to shrink in on himself and he folded his arms, hiding his gloved hands against his chest. "Wasn't by choice." He muttered. He saw understanding flash across Smokers face before the man buried his face in his hands for half a second before looking back up at Law.

"One last question. Who is after you and why?"

"If Sengoku didn't tell you then I see no reason why I should." Was Law's quick response.

Smoker grunted in reply. "I need a fag, come on I'll show you around the school and introduce you to the kid you'll be with."

XXX xxx XXX

Smoker lit his cigarette with a sigh of pleasure, it always relaxed him, his lungs were probably black but he found it worth the risk as he took a deep breath of nicotine inwards. He had swapped to menthol cigarettes when Fujitora had started complaining about the smell and insisted that it was setting a bad example for students. Now that menthols were getting banned he supposed he would end up vaping. 'Vapour' just didn't have the same ring as 'Smoker'.

He looked at the kid next to him as he walked him across the empty playground while providing a commentary about how the school day was split, where the lunch hall was and details of who was in Luffy's entourage. Lessons has started fifteen minutes ago and the place was deserted aside from the odd snowflake drifting down.

It wouldn't settle, it was too wet for that from the previous night rain.

The black jeans and black hoodie only emphasised how pale the kid was and made his shadowed eyes more obvious. He was tall, if he stood up straight instead of slouching he would be 6ft2 at least, maybe even 6ft3. His had short messy black hair that stood up in all directions, he would almost say it looked like hat hair but there was no hat to be seen, Smoker found that strange considering how cold it was. Poorly trimmed, black sideburns and goatee curled around his face. There were small studs in his ears, two in each. Enough to keep the hole from closing but only noticeable if you were looking. Smoker wondered if these were other examples of small changes in the kids appearance to help keep him hidden. He didn't know who Lawrence was hiding from, didn't even know the kids real name. All he knew was that the kid and his guardian were in Witness Protection and it had been organised by Commissioner Sengoku himself. He wondered who they were that the head of the World Police had taken them under his wing and hidden them, even to the extent of calling in his favour to Smoker.

Smoker stamped out his cigarette picked up the butt and putt it in a bin next to the door before opening it and letting Lawrence walk through. They cut through a small area with a wooden staircase reaching upwards before going through another set of double doors and walking through a short corridor and up some stairs before continuing through another set of doors. Smoker knew that Luffy and his entourage would be in library at this time of day and was debating whether or not to warn Lawrence about him. He glanced at the the lanky kid out of the corner of his eyes and saw again black shadows under his eyes, he looked older than his twenty years, certainly he looked tired enough to pass as the twenty four year old he was claiming to be. Maybe being around someone like Luffy would make him act his age again, if nothing else it would provide Smoker with some amusement to see him get dragged into Luffy's pace.

The brat was unique that way.

They stopped outside of the library door.

"One last thing kid, I know I probably don't have to worry since you are so prickly anyway, but don't tell Luffy who you are, the family want to keep it quiet." Lawrence gave him a dark look before nodding in agreement.

Smoker opened the door and gestured for Lawrence to go ahead of him before he followed him in. Luffy was in the one lesson he didn't have with any other students, politics. His father had insisted on it and had provided his own teacher so Luffy got to sit and learn once a week instead of taking P.E, the brat hated it. He would have most likely caused more of a fuss but Robin Nico was an amazing teacher and somehow managed to keep Luffy interested.

Luffy's bodyguard had been sleeping while leaning against one one the bookcases but Smoker saw him crack open one eye as the two entered the room and shift his stance slightly. Miss Nico broke off from what she had explaining and looked toward the door for the source of the interruption. Lawrence looked uncomfortable as he sidled into the room but Smoker didn't care.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Nico, this is Lawrence Corazon, he is here to be Luffy's tutor for the rest of the academic year. Unfortunately Lawrence isn't up to date with the current syllabus at this moment it time but will be able to aid Luffy in his writing and maths skills. Lawrence, this is Miss Nico, Luffy's politics teacher." He waved at the attractive brunette with glasses. "Zoro Roronoa, Luffy's head of security" This was directed at the stern looking man dressed in an black suit with an unconventional head of light green hair. "And this is Luffy D. Monkey, son of the head of the Revolutionary Army, Dragon D. Monkey." Smoker saw the black haired, somewhat skinny, normally over-cheerful teen glance over briefly before looking away again and staring at a point on the wall.

Interesting.

Lawrence jerked his head in greeting at each of them as they were introduced, clearly uncomfortable, Luffy didn't bother to look over again. Without another word Smoker turned around and walked out of the library, leaving a stunned Lawrence behind.

Smoker gave a small chuckle as he walked slowly back to his office, cutting across the playground again so he could have another cigarette.

He would enjoy watching the drama unfold on CCTV.

XXX xxx XXX

Lawrence stood there awkwardly before Robin took pity on him. "Lawrence was it? Why don't you come have a seat next to Luffy and make notes. Then you can check Luffy's over later to see if he missed anything." Lawrence huffed to himself, clearly uncomfortable before sitting down one chair away from Luffy on the long table he was sitting at. His long legs sprawled under the table, he pulled out a pen from his pocket and politely requested some paper from Robin. Robin was secretly amused at seeing the sight of the tall man dressed all in black sitting at a school desk next to a much shorter Luffy in his red school blazer, navy jumper and trousers. She passed him an empty workbook from a pile behind the librarians desk and looked back at her notes to remind herself of where she had got up to. She saw Zoro still hadn't relaxed from when Lawrence had come in, his handing was resting idly on one of the three bokken he kept at his waist, clearly he didn't trust the newcomer.

"Right, so we were reviewing what Luffy learned last week which was the system of the Four Kings that currently operate in the capital city, Grandline and their political influence within the rest of the country. We covered the identities of the Kings last week, Luffy, can you name them for me please."

Luffy rolled his eyes in response giving Lawrence a sideways glance in the process, he was surprisingly reticent around the new person in his group, normally Luffy made a point to befriend everyone. Odd. Maybe Luffy disliked the extra protection he was being given.

"Shanks, Blackbeard, Kaido and Big Mum."

"Correct, and do you know what they are the Kings of?"

"Blackbeard is the King of Violence. Almost all murders and assassination requests involve him or his crew in some way. Shanks is the King of Theft, stolen goods go in and out of the port under his watch. Big Mum is King of Drugs, any illegal high you get will have been transported by her 'family' at some point. Kaido is King of..." Luffy twisted his face and tried to remember. "I don't remember Kaido. I don't think we got covered him last week." Robin noticed Lawrence's lips twist in dark amusement.

"Lawrence do you know what Kaido is known as the King of?" she asked in attempt to get him to break the ice and join in. He looked up, startled at being addressed, she saw him fiddle with a string on one of his gloves before answering.

"Kaido is King of Slavery. He steals people in the night then sells them on."

Robin blinked at his blunt answer before responding. "Correct. Did you write that down Luffy?"

"No, don't worry, I'll remember." She saw his face twist in disgust. She knew Luffy liked the idea of gangs, having grown up in such a controlling household she couldn't blame him, but she didn't think he knew about all the darker sides of them. He was only fifteen she supposed, but not knowing about the dangers of the world did not make them any less present.

"Lawrence can you tell us how the Kings are managed?"

"They're not." Lawrence frowned and it made the shadows around his eyes look darker. "The World Police and the Kings would annihilate each other if they had a head on confrontation so they don't try. The Kings aren't stupid enough to leave physical proof of their wrong doing and the World Police refuse to mobilise on hearsay so they are at an impasse. The Kings themselves only respect the other Kings so they don't interfere with each other. I believe the issue of the stalemate between the Kings and the World Police is one of the things Luffy's father is trying to change in his campaign."

That earned him a dirty look from Luffy. Robin was pleasantly surprised, Lawrence seemed to have a good knowledge of the political balance of the World Police and how Luffy's father was fitting into it. She could only hope that Luffy would learn from him a little as currently he was refusing to listen to anything about his fathers campaign in some sort of teenage protest.

"Correct. I'm impressed you know so much Lawrence." She saw his grey eyes flicker around the room then back to her.

"I lived in Grandline for a while when I was younger." Robin believed him but didn't think that was the whole story behind it. She considered herself quite good at reading people but she couldn't get a handle on the young man sitting before her. She was surprised that Smoker had insisted on a tutor for Luffy, said he owed a friend a favour and that the kid would be a good help to Luffy. She knew there was something else behind it. She saw Luffy give him a dark look out the corner of his eye and decided to carry on with the lesson without pushing further.

"Luffy, Lawrence said that the World Police could match the Kings in strength, what unit would they use if they came down to it."

"The Seven Warlords."

"What are the Seven Warlords?"

"Gang leaders that were given clemency by the government in return for taking down smaller gangs and acting as a deterrent against the Kings taking control."

"Excellent, can you name them?"

Luffy sat back in his seat and uncrossed his arms, holding his hands in front of him so he could count the warlords off on his fingers and frowned in thought. "'Greatest Swordsman in the World' Mihawk, 'Tyrant' Kuma, 'Snake Princess' Hancock, 'The Star Clown' Buggy, 'Knight of the Sea' Jinbe and 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar. The seventh seat is empty since Donquixote got exposed by Trafalgar as working for Kaido a few years ago and they haven't managed to fill the gap yet. Trafalgar has been missing since the incident and there is talk of removing his title but they won't as being down two members will make the Warlords appear weak."

"Very good Luffy." She was impressed at how hard Luffy was working today, normally he was easily distracted and it was hard to get any answers out of him. Obviously he was trying to make himself look better in front of Lawrence who had been able to answer a question Luffy didn't know the answer to. Robin smiled to herself, maybe introducing Lawrence as a study partner might be beneficial to Luffy in other ways.

"How are the Warlords identified Lawrence?"

"Huh?"

"If you bumped into one on the street then how would you know who they are?"

"If I bumped into one then I would be dead."

Robin paused, he probably wasn't wrong. How could she word this better? "Through his father Luffy has a chance of meeting them in a slightly less deadly scenario. How would Luffy be able to identify the Warlords?"

"The son of the head of the Revolutionary Army meeting the Warlords of the World Police? Pretty sure he would end up dead as well." Luffy glared at Lawrence, anger burning in his gaze. Lawrence to his credit remained unfazed and continued in a mocking tone. "The Army is considered a gathering of rebels by the World Police," he continued, "they probably wouldn't mind squashing it's future leader like a bug. They could probably even make it look like an accident if they wanted. Wouldn't even be a challenge," he finished with a shit-eating grin, Robin could almost see the steam coming off of Luffy and Zoro had taken one step towards Lawrence in warning.

He was being obstinate, she withdrew her previous thought of him working well with Luffy, they would be lucky if Luffy didn't attack him by the end of the lesson. The Monkey family weren't known for having the best of grip on their temper.

"Luffy?" She gave up getting Lawrence to answer the question and instead tried to distract Luffy from his rising anger. The boy snapped his gaze to her and she was concerned to see the flame in them. "What are the key features you can use to tell the Warlords apart from each other?"

He returned to stare at Lawrence with a burning glare as he recited the Warlords. "Mihawk has a huge sword, Hancock has snake decorations all over her, Kuma is huge and has bear ears on his hat, Buggy dresses like a clown, Jinbe has dyed his skin blue and Trafalgar is a dick." Silence reigned as Luffy finished his description, she noticed Lawrence looked a little paler. The shadows under his eyes look stark next to the white of his face.

"Sorry Luffy what was that?" Robin had missed something somewhere obviously.

"'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar is a smug arsehole who doesn't know when to keep his smart mouth to himself." Voice slightly raised, he was still staring at Lawrence, as if daring him to gainsay Luffy's words. Lawrence responded with a glare of his own. Tension was thrumming through the room.

Robin was at a loss. "I'd appreciate if you didn't swear whilst in school Luffy. I haven't met Trafalgar so I don't know if your assessment is true but we are focussing on physical descriptions here."

"Skinny, black hair, stupid goatee, only capable of wearing black. An idiot who thinks he can stay away from Kaido by hiding in my fathers shadow."

By the time Robin had processed what Luffy had said Lawrence had him on the floor, a Stanley knife at Luffy's throat as he straddled him, pinning Luffy's arms with his knees.

"What the fuck would you know? You're just a stupid kid. It's not like its my fucking idea to be babysitting you!" Lawrence hissed.

Robin was shocked, had Luffy really seen it before her and Zoro? Was Lawrence Corazon really Trafalgar? One of the infamous Warlords of Grandline? Now Luffy mentioned it she could see some similarities between the pictures she had seen and the man before her. What the hell was he doing in EastBlue?

In the silence of the room it seemed like hours had passed while Trafalgar sat on top of Luffy, blade drawn and fire in his eyes. In reality it had only been seconds. Enough for Zoro go run forward and slam one of his bokken across the distracted Trafalgar's side, knocking him partway across the room and into a table, the knife skittered out of his hand and disappeared under one of the computer desks in the corner.

Luffy ignored Zoro's hand to help him rise and instead jumped to his feet and stalked over to the downed Trafalgar who rose slowly, grasping his side with a wince. He looked up in time to see one of Luffy's fists come towards him. Faster than Robin could blink Trafalgar had Luffy's wrist and twisted it behind his back, twisting the boy around as he did so, effectively using him a shield against an advancing Zoro.

"I'm not here for a fight Mr Zoro."

"You attacked first didn't you?" Luffy spat, struggling against Trafalgar's grip .

"You pissed me off, and don't be such a baby, it's not like I harmed you. I just need to you keep your mouth shut. As you so _kindly_ pointed out I am in hiding from Kaido. I just want to be left in peace, yet here I am stuck with you for the next six months."

"And what does the Revolutionary Army get out of this?" Robin asked, slowly walking around the desk to stand next to Zoro so she faced the Warlord. She could feel the bodyguard next to her vibrating with tension.

Trafalgar smirked "You get to enjoy the irony of watching a Warlord protecting a key figure of the Army, though I would rather this information didn't leave this room. Exposing me puts other people in danger, people I owe a debt and would do _anything_ to protect." he almost growled the last bit. Robin cocked her head to one side while she considered.

Although Trafalgar had Luffy in a tight hold he didn't seem to be causing the teen any pain. Even when he pulled the knife out he hadn't harmed Luffy in any way and had only used it to threaten silence. It was probably the only reason Zoro hadn't smashed his head in instead of cracking him across the side.

Zoro was strong enough that one hit with the bokken could kill.

She wondered what other weapons Trafalgar was carrying besides the knife. The Surgeon of Death had a reputation of being merciless, hard to predict, and violent. Although she had only been in a room with him for half hour or so she hadn't seen any of those traits. Luffy's description of him as a 'smug arsehole' seemed fairly accurate but the look Trafalgar had now was of a cornered desperate animal. Something must have happened to him when he took down Doflamingo and earned Kaido's ire.

"Let Luffy go and we can discuss this like adults" Robin tried to reason. "We are in a school, this really isn't the place to be doing this. Anyone could walk in."

"Promise to keep Mr Zoro away from me?" He seemed to only be half joking. There was a trace of an accent when he talked, it came out in the odd word and rise in tone as he finished a sentence. It hadn't been present earlier, maybe it only showed when he was stressed.

That spoke volumes in of itself. If Trafalgar was really stressed then he clearly had a lot riding on working with them. She wondered who he had meant when he said he owed a debt to someone.

Zoro let out a low growl but re-sheathed his bokken through his belt.

Trafalgar released Luffy and shoved him forward slightly towards Robin to give himself space to move if necessary. Robin grabbed Luffy's wrist tightly before he could whirl around and try and hit Trafalgar again and gestured for Trafalgar to explain himself.

"My plan was for Kaido to destroy Doflamingo himself, it backfired and it got revealed that I had been involved. Both of them are now trying to hunt me down. I have been in hiding for two years and I am trying to make a new life or myself." He glared at them, daring for them to challenge his words before continuing. "I never received a formal education, instead I taught myself from book and the internet. My, guardian, if you will, knows someone high up in the World Police. He pulled some strings and this was his solution to me getting my own qualifications so I could get a job. I didn't know I was going to be working with you until Smoker told me less than an hour ago. It wasn't like it was my idea."

"You are here due to an agreement World Police? And you expect us to trust you aren't spying on us. As you so correctly pointed out earlier, the Police and the Army aren't exactly friendly." Zoro had finally weighed in on the conversation. Robin was surprised at how calm he sounded. Trafalgar had just attacked Luffy in front of him! He had killed people for less!

"I became a Warlord for the protection and freedom it would give me, I'm not exactly close to them. It's not like they ever did anything for me, and I certainly have no intentions of getting involved with the Army." Robin could believe that from the little she had heard about Trafalgar.

"Very well, Dragon mentioned that someone would be joining us but didn't say who or why. Now I understand. For now we will see this as an alliance of sorts between us, we all have much to lose by this becoming public." Trafalgar shut his mouth and nodded grimly.

Zoro turned to Luffy, still being held by Robin. "Luffy, I need you to keep this to yourself. Accept Trafalgar as another part of your entourage within the school. If anyone asks its added protection since the incident with Arlong last week."

Luffy gave a tight nod, eyes still burning as he looked at Trafalgar.

Smiling she turned to face the Warlord, "Mr Trafalgar..."

"Law is fine," he muttered.

Robin smiled. "Law, if you would be so kind as to retrieve your knife and leave it in Zoro's care? Bladed weapons are not allowed in the school."

This was met with a dark stare before Law crouched down and looked under the tables for his lost weapon, she saw him wince as he bent the side Zoro had hit but didn't allow herself any sympathy. Instead she grabbed Luffy by the collar so he couldn't kick Law as he reached under the computer desks.

The bell rang to change lessons and she sighed.

Zoro was going to have fun keeping them from killing each other.

XXX

Law was fuming.

Today had been a complete mess.

How the fuck had that kid known who he was so quickly?

Years of moving and hiding and he had been spotted within an hour of spending time with a spoilt brat.

He expected that damn moss-head Zoro to recognise him but as far as he knew he and Luffy had never met. Was his disguise shit? Had Luffy seen him before and Law not realised?

Law debated making a run for it, just disappearing into hiding again.

But where would he go? The only option open to him was to go back to living on the streets and joining a gang.

He refused to even consider that option.

No he wanted a new start, a new life.

He depended on Rosinante for everything at the moment, he had no way to make his own money honestly except by staying with the Monkey brat.

It was probably his own fault for making it worse when he attacked him in the library.

Muttering to himself Law finally arrived at the flat he shared with Rosinante and upon opening the door was knocked over by a very overenthusiastic white Great Pyrenees. His side screamed at him for the treatment.

"Yes, yes I'm home Bepo. Now get off."

Law struggled to lift the large dog off of him so he could get up. The giant dog responded to his efforts by licking his face excitedly.

"Off Bepo! Find your lead." This got more of a response. The giant dog gave one last lick before jumping off Law and running back inside. Law slowly sat up and wiped the slobber off of his face. He tentatively poked his ribs, not broken but very sore. It was probably turning into a lovely bruise. Using the door frame Law pulled himself to his feet just in time to see Bepo bringing him the extendable lead.

Taking it from the dog he attached it to the collar and led him out of the flat, shutting the door behind him.

It was dark outside and it was trying to snow again, Law regretted the absence of his hat. It had been a gift from his parents and was a warm fur cap. Unfortunately it was linked to his time as the Surgeon of Death so he couldn't wear it any more. It was currently in a box under his bed along with Kikoku, his faithful nodachi and his golden earrings. All relics of a life he had left behind but he couldn't part with them. They were all he had left of his parents.

Law shivered as a clump of snow dropped off a tree and went down the back of his neck before he grumpily pulled the hood up. He didn't like having a hood, it obstructed his peripheral vision too much. He trusted Bepo to be enough of a deterrent to anyone approaching him as he walked down the avenue towards the park. The street lights left the world with an eerie orange glow amongst the grey backdrop of snow. It was only five pm, it really shouldn't have been this dark.

The joys of late November.

Finally Law arrived at the park and he followed the familiar tarmac route around the edge of the park, nodding at the odd dog walker who passed by. Amused by the wide berth they gave him and Bepo.

As they came to the large field near the back Law let Bepo off of the lead to do his business, following close behind so he could see what he needed to pick up.

Messy bit done, Law allowed himself to relax as they did a circuit of the park, Bepo gambolling along beside him whilst marking every other tree. He enjoyed the twice daily walk, it gave him time to think and enjoy the fresh air. Grandline didn't have many open spaces and he enjoyed the parks and tree lined streets of EastBlue, it gave him a sense of freedom.

His ribs were aching so Law dusted some snow off a bench and eased himself down, letting Bepo sniff the area, not straying too far from his master. He closed his eyes for a second and felt a wave of weariness hit him. How long had it been since he had slept more than a couple of hours. It had to be hitting a week now, he hadn't slept properly since Rosinante had left on his job for Sengoku.

The sound of a laugh broke him from his reverie, it had sounded close. Bepo barked, his deep voice muted by the snow. Law opened his weary eyes, now fully alert and saw two boys playing with Bepo, they had found a large stick for him and were taking turns throwing it. White glistened as one of the boys moved and he could see the outline of a cast on the kids right arm as he clumsily threw with his left hand. Bepo barked again and wagged his tail as he brought the stick back to the boys. Law watched with amusement, the lamp light was behind the boys and he couldn't see their faces but he trusted Bepo's judgement of people. Besides, Bepo was probably bigger than they were.

"Fancy seeing you here."

The voice behind him had Law on his feet, hand reaching for a blade before his mind registered who the voice belonged to. Zoro Roronoa was standing behind the bench, arms folded and Law could just about make the smug expression on his face.

"Are you in the habit of hanging around park benches in the dark watching kids? You sure you should be working in a school?"

Law flushed at the implication and relaxed his stance. He realised that Zoro still had his knife anyway but it didn't seem like a good time to ask for it back. He would just grab a new one at some point.

"I'm walking my dog, what's your excuse?"

"I'm walking Luffy and his friend." Law raised an eyebrow at this but the effect was probably lost in the dark.

"Have fun with that, I'm off. Bepo, come."

The large dog ignored the stick the boys were waving for his attention and instead ran over to his master. Law palmed him a treat from his pocket and started walking back to the entrance to the park as the snow got heavier and drifted in small flurries around him.

"Excuse me, what breed is that? I've never seen a dog that big before!" Law looked over to see the kid with the cast had fallen into step and was addressing him. Glancing back he could see Luffy and Zoro following behind.

Fantastic.

"He's a Great Pyrenees."

"Oh wow, what's his name?"

Law guessed that Luffy hadn't told this kid who he was or he wouldn't be asking so many questions.

"Bepo."

"I've never heard that name before, seems to fit somehow." The kid rubbed the skin under his nose with the side of his finger. "So how do you know Zoro? I don't think I've ever seen him approach anyone before."

Law sighed and decided to answer with a half truth. "I'm Luffy's new personal tutor at school." Law decided to pre-empt the next round of questions "What happened to your arm?"

"I broke it." the answer was cold, a completely different tone than the previous excited questions. Law glanced back at Zoro and Luffy but their faces were tight as well. Obviously something had happened there. Law cursed at himself for putting his foot in it, the kid seemed nice. Much nicer than Luffy anyway. To cheer the kid up he decided to change the conversation.

"You in Luffy's school?"

The boy perked up immediately.

"Yea, I'm in some of his classes but I've been off for the past week while my arm heals a bit, they should be letting me back on Monday. Hey maybe you could help me too, I'll probably struggle to write for a while."

The kid chattered on as they exited the park, patting Bepo once in a while and commenting on how soft his fur was but Law was very aware of Luffy glowering at his back the whole time and Zoro's amused grin. There was a black limo waiting at the entrance of the car park, its headlights illuminating a tall man, at least a foot taller than Law, with bright blue hair who stepped forward as the small party approached. He was built like a tank.

"Did you have a good walk Usopp? Its SUPER cold out there tonight."

"I did, thank you for bringing us Franky. I needed some air after being stuck inside all day."

"Who is your friend? That is a SUPER big dog he has." Bepo made his way over and cautiously sniffed the man before retreating to Law's side.

Law had a feeling this guy got SUPER annoying very quickly.

"This is Luffy's new tutor at school, his name is, err." Law watched the kid quickly blush as he realised he hadn't asked for Law's name the whole time they had been speaking to each other.

"Lawrence Corazon, Call me Law," he offered. If Luffy and Zoro hadn't said anything then he sure as hell wouldn't.

"It's SUPER nice to meet you Law, I'm Franky." Franky extended his hand, Law took it politely and was surprised to see the man's hand was almost twice the size of his own.

Law looked back at Usopp, in the headlights he could see that in addition to the cast the kid had a bandage around his rather large nose, a plaster across one cheek, one side of his lips was swollen and there was the fading remainder of a black eye. The kid had taken a beating, that was for sure, and based on the reaction the breaking of the arm had happened at the same time. Law wondered what had happened. He remembered them mentioning something about an incident with Arlong and wondered if this was what they meant.

It left a bad taste in his mouth. He hid his disgust by calling Bepo over and crouching down to reattach the lead.

"Zoro! Luffy! Sanji called and said dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Usopp is SUPER welcome to join."

"It was nice to meet you Franky. Usopp, I will see you again at school next week if I don't see you earlier." Law gave a polite smile at the boy before nodding briefly at Zoro and Law and walking away.

"Law," Law looked back and saw Zoro beckoning to him, With a sigh he stalked over. "Here." He held out his hand for the object, hoping it was his Stanley knife. A smartphone dropped into his hand instead. "It's got our numbers on it. Keep it with you."

So it had GPS tracking on it then.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Can I have my knife back then?"

"Trust is earned Mr _Corazon._ " Zoro mocked before walking away.

Law gave his retreating back the finger and started to make his way home.

A few minutes later he saw the limo drive past him as he made his slow way back through the wet snow. Bepo was going to be soaked when they got back and Law mentally mapped out where the towels were so he could take the worst off before the gigantic dog caused too much damage to the flat.

 **So, somehow after a long break from One Piece I got back into it and swiftly devoured the Punk Hazard/Dressrosa arc while falling in love with Law's character.**

 **So here I am writing my first One Piece fanfic.**

 **Not sure how long it is gonna be but hope you enjoy it.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome :D**

 ***Edited 15/01/2018**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next couple of days passed in a similar way. Law would scavenge a couple of hours sleep before giving up and reading each night while icing his side to relieve the bruising. His days were spent sitting next to Luffy in his lessons, taking notes and being completely ignored by the boy while Zoro hovered nearby as a silent, smirking shadow. The only time Law had to himself was when he retreated to his car to eat his lunch in peace. After school Law would go and walk Bepo in the park and have Luffy and Usopp meet him on the way around. Usopp seemed to be quite attached to the dog and considering how much Bepo wagged his tail whenever he saw the boy the feeling was mutual. Luffy and Usopp seemed to be complete opposites, one bright and sunny, the other dark and broody and he wondered how they were friends.

As Law woke up on Friday and began his daily ritual he was glad it was Saturday tomorrow so he could try and sleep.

Yawning Law carefully put his grey contacts in to hide his golden eyes, trimmed his goatee, ran his fingers through his hair before donning his fingerless gloves and hoody. He grabbed Bepo's lead, took him for his morning walk, had a quick shower and some breakfast before chucking on some clean clothes and heading out. Smoker had pulled him to one side the previous day and said from next week Law would have to dress properly and Law wasn't looking forward to it. The whole shirt and tie look just didn't suit him, not to mention the issue of finding trousers long and thin enough for his legs. He'd probably just stick with his black skinny jeans, after all it wasn't like he was a proper teacher.

With a grumble Law grabbed his work bag, lunch and keys, he patted Bepo's head as he left and locked the door behind him, knowing that the dammed fluff-ball had jumped into Law's empty bed to have a nap as soon as the door had been shut. At least the snow had cleared up, now it was just raining on and off.

Law could probably walk to the school if he wanted, it was only about a ten minutes or so but it was too bloody cold and it gave him a place to eat in peace during lunch. So he curled himself into his old, yellow Mini and set off.

He arrived at the school just as the car park was filling up and managed to secure a space for himself at the back, leaving his lunch in his car he grabbed his work bag and set off towards the building.

Luffy would be arriving in ten minutes or so so Law went ahead to the form room to wait for him. Leaning against a wall and passed the time with some Angry Birds on his new phone while he waited. The form tutor Mr Chew walked past him and into the room, shutting the door firmly behind him again. The guy seemed like a bit of dick, he had been keeping Luffy behind and giving him extra work for stupid shit since Law had arrived and seemed to be out to get the kid. Law wouldn't mind so much if he didn't have to sit and listen to the lectures as well.

Looking back down at his phone, Law continued playing as students slowly filled up the area around the door as form time approached. He clocked Luffy's arrival and Zoro's continuous presence but didn't bother waving in greeting, it would just be ignored. As much as they had been having their walks together in the evening it was Usopp who Law had really gotten on with, Luffy had stayed silent while the two had talked.

Aside from their small scuffle three days ago Luffy hadn't said one word to him, Law reckoned he was angry at him for attacking him in the first place. Or he just hated Warlords on principle. Could be either considering who's kid he was. The door to the form room opened and Law sighed as he slid his phone into his hoody pocket, resigning himself to another day of being forced to spend time with a sulky teenager.

Double physics, break and maths passed by quickly enough and Law waved to Zoro as he went to go have his lunch in peace while the bodyguard went to sit in the food hall with Luffy and pick at his own sandwich while Luffy devoured the immense lunch he brought in with him from home. 'They must have one hell of a cook' he thought to himself, the spread looked incredible. Unfortunately watching Luffy eat put Law off his own food.

Law had just finished his chicken salad and was halfway through his Relentless when movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

It was Luffy.

And Zoro was nowhere in sight.

The kid was sneaking around the back of the sports hall and was making his way towards the entrance of the school. Was the he planning on doing a bunk? Law wouldn't put it past him but the absence of Zoro had him concerned, he had never seen the two separated. He hadn't even seen the man leave Luffy's side to take a piss.

So what the hell was going on?

Law slowly and quietly opened his car door and slid out, careful to keep his head lower than the other cars in the car park then very carefully closed his car door. He shadowed Luffy as he made his way towards the front gate. Mr Chew was there talking to what looked like a group of ten sixth-formers, none of whom he recognised and Law had a good eye for faces. Something about the way they carried themselves made Law apprehensive.

Law sneaked closer, using the nearby trees and bushes as cover as he slowly made his way forward until he as close as he could get without being seen.

"You were smart enough to come alone then you stupid brat," Mr Chew mocked. "How did you ditch the monster?"

"Put laxatives in his food." Law could just hear Luffy mumble. Crap, that meant Zoro was out of commission, whatever was about to go down, Law was the only person around to help.

"And what about that other guy, the new one who has been following you around?"

"He's just a tutor, he has lunch alone somewhere."

"Huh, a tutor, guess dear Dragon can't have his son failing school now can he." Mr Chew sniggered to himself and the small group surrounding him did the same.

"What do you want?" Luffy cut him off. Law was impressed, he was surrounded and clearly in a bad situation but the kid was still a cocky shit. How often had this happened for the kid to be this confident in a situation he had no control of?

"Simple." Mr Chew leaned forward and grabbed the boys blazer and pulling him closer. "Because of you and your stupid looking friend, Mr Arlong is gonna end up in prison. I'm here for payback." With that Mr Chew punched Luffy across the face, causing his head to snap to the side before pushing him towards the strangers surrounding them. They grabbed Luffy by the arms and twisted them behind. Law heard the distinctive 'snick' of metal handcuffs closing. Luffy struggled uselessly against their grip, blood dripping from his split lip. "And I'm here for leverage. I'm sure if we start sending you back bit by bit, your father will get the charges dropped against Mr Arlong."

Fuck.

This was a shit situation and a half.

Did Law try to intervene now or follow them? This probably wasn't all of them, it could be beneficial to find their base of operations, but what damage would they do to Luffy in the meantime?

Law's bright yellow Mini was hardly suitable for subtle reconnaissance.

And what if Law lost them?

They started to drag Luffy towards a black Nissan parked just down the street. Law had maybe thirty seconds to decide.

The decision was made for him by Luffy.

The kid flopped, letting his bodyweight rest entirely in his captors hands. They swore as they nearly dropped him and as they adjusted their grip Luffy took his chance and kicked out at them. Two were down in a second. One clutching his crotch in pain and the other curled around what was most likely a shattered knee. Rather then taking the chance to run, Luffy stood his ground and glared at the rest of the group.

Law was out from behind the bushes and at Luffy's side by the time Chew had registered what had happened. He barely noticed Luffy's look of surprise before Chew stalked forwards as the remainder of his group of thugs started to surround them. The two Luffy had attacked stayed at the back of the group nursing their wounds. Cautiously Luffy and Law went back to back. Nine against two weren't great odds, especially considering Luffy was handcuffed but Law had faced worse.

"Well what do you know, the tutor is here after all. Did you lie to me Luffy? You know how lies are repaid don't you?" Luffy blanched. "Maybe if we do to your tutor what we did to your friend you will finally learn. That's what tutors are for isn't it? To promote learning." Chew clearly found himself hilarious as he started laughing at his own joke.

So he had been right, Usopp had been hurt deliberately.

Bastards.

"I'll clear a path, run back to the school and find Mr Zoro." Law hissed over his shoulder at the smaller figure behind him.

"No."

"Damn brat what are you trying to achieve here?"

"They hurt my friend, I'm here to hurt them. I can do that with my hands tied behind my back."

"Well it looks like your going to have to."

"Take them," Chew commanded. "I don't care if you hurt them in the process."

Law longed to rush forward but couldn't without leaving his and Luffy's back exposed, so instead he struck those who came into range with his long legs, he could feel Luffy doing the same behind him.

At least the kid hadn't run head first into the fight.

A glint of metal in Laws peripheral vision had him reaching behind to grab Luffy's shoulder as he swapped their positions around. He raised his left arm expecting to stop a knife and was instead met with the barrel of a gun in the hands of Chew. Law froze and pulled Luffy closer to his back in an effort to hide him behind Law's tall frame.

"Bringing a gun to a fist fight, hardly seems fair." Law sneered. Luffy had been struggling against Law's grip but he suddenly went still at his words.

Chew sneered in response.

Law didn't know what to do.

If he was alone he would try rushing the man, accepting getting shot as a acceptable risk to taking him down.

Now he was protecting someone he found himself stuck.

If Law acted carelessly then Luffy could be the one with a bullet in him. As much as the kid was a shit Law really didn't want to see that happen.

He had never played defence before, he was used to fighting solo and it showed.

He should have just followed behind them when they took Luffy.

He reached for his knife before cursing to himself as all he felt was the phone he had slid into his waistband before running to assist Luffy, the telltale bulge safely hidden by his oversize hoody.

He still hadn't replaced the knife Zoro had taken from him.

What the hell was wrong with him?

He was being hired as a bodyguard and he wasn't even armed.

He had been sloppy, overconfident that he would have a peaceful life here.

Usopp's condition should have been a warning to him that life with the Revolutionary Army was not going to be easy.

With a curse Law raised his hands in surrender. If he and Luffy got taken together he at least had a chance of getting them out of where ever they went or Zoro would track them using Law's phone and get them both out.

"Smart decision Mr Tutor" Chew mocked. "I suggest you follow his lead Strawhat or I'll shoot. I'm sure you'd hate to have more blood on your hands"

'Strawhat? Why did that sound familiar?' Law mused.

"Fucking coward." Law heard Luffy hiss before his warmth left Law's back. He wondered if Luffy meant Chew or Law. He saw an unresisting Luffy get pulled to stand in front of Law.

Chew then aimed his gun at the boy while his gang grabbed Law's arms and handcuffed them behind him, he felt his pockets get a quick rummage and his car keys were taken from him and thrown into the grass nearby. The metal, yellow smiley face on his keyring grinned up at him from the grass as it was joined by Luffy's phone, locker keys and assorted chocolate bar wrappers. "Now come quietly, we don't want to make more of a scene here do we? What if some innocent bystander got involved in this mess?"

Chew grabbed Law by the arm and pushed him forward. Gun pressed firmly into his spine Law obliged and walked forward towards the Nissan without further resistance. He stopped by the back door but was nudged further until he was standing at the boot.

The bastard wouldn't.

Chew opened the boot with gun free hand and poked Law in the back to get him to go in.

"You're having a fucking laugh," Law swore and turned to face Chew. His complaint was met with a smack across the temple with the gun, stunning him. Law felt his knees buckle and couldn't offer any resistance as he was pushed into the open boot. He was vaguely aware of something being stuffed into his mouth and Luffy being thrown in half on top of him before the light shut off by the boot closing.

There was an elbow in his bruised side and Law struggled with the effort of not groaning in pain. It wasn't the kids fault, they were tied up and in a cramped space, instead he focused on taking small breaths around his gag and trying to work out where they were being taken. He felt a small trickle of warm liquid make its way from his temple and through his hair.

Damn, he was bleeding.

"Law. You hurt?" There was a whisper from Luffy and the breath tickled his ear

Law made a non-committal hum in response.

"Why the fuck did you surrender? You're the fucking Surgeon of Death and you surrender to a small gang whose boss has already been taken care of?"

Law wouldn't have bothered replying to that even if he could have.

The kid didn't seem to have any self preservation, Zoro must have his work cut out for him keeping an idiot like that safe. This body-guarding thing was turning out to be more of a ball ache then Law had anticipated. Whatever it was he was being paid he should probably ask for a raise after this.

Ignoring Luffy's occasional whispered insults Law tried to mentally map where they had been taken.

By the time they pulled up around thirty minutes later he estimated them to have taken a somewhat circuitous route to somewhere near the wharf district.

The smell that assaulted his nose when the boot opened confirmed his theory.

Luffy was pulled out first and Law, sighed in relief as the elbow was removed from his side before he was tugged none too gently from the boot and thrown onto the hard floor. He hissed as his side hit the cement before he unsteadily rose to his feet. His world spun slightly as he righted himself and he could feel fresh blood flow from his head wound, this time seeping down the side of his face, he probably looked a mess.

Certainly Luffy's eyes went wide when he looked at him.

Luffy was grabbed by the back of his blazer and dragged him forward, leaving Law with no choice but to follow. They entered a room that looked like it was an abandoned warehouse. There were probably around fifty gang members hanging around waiting for them.

The stench of rotting fish was all around them.

Luffy was pushed towards a couple of the men and he grabbed tightly between the two of them. Law felt another two grab each of his arms and hold him still as well.

"Well gentlemen. Here we have 'Strawhat' Luffy, son on the leader of the Revolutionary Army Dragon D. Monkey. He is responsible for putting out dear leader Arlong in prison." Jeers met them. "With him today is his tutor who decided to play protector and got them both caught." Laughter met this and Law felt his anger rise. "As we know, young master Luffy here doesn't like it when people get hurt because of his fuck ups. I'm sure he can still hear his friends arm snapping like a twig in Arlong's hand when he refused to behave." More laughter sounded around them and Law felt sick.

Chew crouched down in front of Luffy and backhanded him across the face, Luffy's head snapped to the side before he met Chew's gaze calmly, his lip bleeding anew from the second hit. "I have no questions for you this time boy. I just want to hurt you and make you pay for what you did. To do that my friends and I going to kill your tutor in front of you, then do the same to you. Luffy's eyes went wide in panic and Law swore under his breath.

The people in the room gathered into a circle around Law, Luffy and Chew. The people holding Law's arms retreated to join the gang surrounding him, leaving him alone in the centre.

Law struggled against his handcuffs and spat out the material that had been shoved in his mouth, glancing down he realised it was Luffy's school tie. Law scoffed. "Really? Fifty against one and your too scared to uncuff me? No wonder you boss got taken down, he must have thought he was _so_ strong for attacking a couple of teenagers."

A bullet was all the response he got for his taunt.

Law shouted in pain as the lump of metal tore through his shoulder and felt his knees buckle but he refused to fall, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Squinting against the pain and forcing himself to stand tall he saw Luffy straining against the grip of the two people holding him. They seemed to be struggling to hold him back, kid must be stronger then he looked to make two grown men battle like that.

Breathing heavily Law glared at Chew, almost daring him to shoot again. He didn't verbally bait him again though; Law had enough scars, he didn't really want to add to them if it wasn't necessary.

This situation was shit enough without him mouthing off any further.

Law felt his phone vibrate in his waistband for a second before it went still again and he was profoundly grateful he constantly left it on silent. Maybe there was still a chance he could get out of this without him or Luffy getting hurt more than they already had.

"Get him."

Then again maybe not.

XXX

Luffy kept on pulling against the men and the cuffs, heedless of the blood dripping down from his split lip and the exposed skin on his wrists being chaffed against the metal.

He saw Law try to take down the men with well placed kicks and dodges and lasted maybe thirty seconds before a hit to his back caught him off guard. Another hit to his already wounded shoulder had him on his knees.

Luffy started cursing Chew, the men holding him, the men hitting Law as he struggled to stand and internally was cursing himself and Law for getting in this situation in the first place.

Luffy's family owed Law a debt and now Luffy was dragging him into stupid shit like this. This had nothing to do with him. Wasn't he trying to start a new, quiet life away from gangs and the shit that went with them?

As much as he was angry at himself he was angry at Law as well. Why the fuck had Law decided to involve himself?

Why the fuck had he surrendered so quickly?

He was a fucking Warlord for fuck sake.

Wasn't he meant to be one of the strongest people in Grandline, city of fucking monsters?

Luffy knew he had been stupid to go and face Chew alone but the man had threatened to push Usopp down the stairs when he finally got back to school on the Monday if he didn't.

Zoro was going to be furious with him.

He'd probably receive an earful from Ace and Sabo as well.

If he even got out of this alive.

Fuck.

He could barely see Law in the circle of people around him.

Finally, Chew called for them to stop and they stepped back so Luffy could see him.

Law was a mess.

He was covered in blood from multiple wounds and breathing harshly. He was still on his knees, hands still cuffed behind him and swaying slightly.

Chew walked away from Luffy and stood in front of Law before raising his gun and pointing it at Law's forehead.

"Any last words?"

Luffy felt his breath catch in his throat.

This was all his fault.

All his fucking fault!

Law smirked back at Chew, no fear showed on his face and Luffy felt tears run down his face.

This was it, they were both going to die here.

He hadn't even taken the time to talk to Law yet, to thank him for all he had done for his family. He'd been a dick to him and now he had gotten him killed.

How could he have been so childish?

So stupid!

"Traffy! Heart Seat!"

Luffy looked up in hope recognising the voice as his brother's. He snapped his gaze back to Law and Chew in time to see Law pull the handcuffs as tight as they would go, pulling the chain between them taut while Chew looked around for the voice.

A sword flew from the rafters in the ceiling and shattered the chain binding Law's hands together.

Blood sprayed across the warehouse floor and Chew dropped to the floor, grabbing desperately at his torn stomach.

Somehow in the space of Luffy blinking Law had managed to grab the sword from behind him and stab Chew before the fact Law was free had even registered with anyone.

Luffy stumbled forward as the two people holding onto him collapsed. Luffy looked round to see a furious looking Zoro towering above him.

Zoro stalked forward to stand back to back with Law, twin blades drawn. Looking closely Luffy could see that Law was holding the third of Zoro's blades, the beautiful white handled one left to him by a friend. It was a rare honour to even be allowed to touch the sword let alone wield it.

As the two men began to take down the gang frantically trying to escape, Luffy was mesmerised. He had seen Zoro fight before but watching Law was a completely different experience. There was a cold precision to Law's strikes that Zoro lacked, each hit was an instant kill. The numerous wounds covering him didn't seem to even slow him down.

"He truly is the 'Surgeon of Death' isn't he? I never get bored of watching him fight." Luffy didn't acknowledge Sabo's presence at his shoulder. He knew his older brother would have a look of quiet disappointment in his eyes.

Luffy felt like he would break if he saw it.

"How did you find us?" he mumbled, still watching the two skilled swordsmen clear the area.

"Law managed to keep his phone on him, tracked him using GPS." Shit, so he _had_ been saved by Law after all.

Luffy wanted to curl up and cry in a corner.

He felt Sabo tugging on his handcuffs before there was the light snick of the lock being released and Luffy winced as the blood rushed back to his hands. He unconsciously rubbed his sore wrists and continued to avoid Sabo's measured gaze as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Across the warehouse Law was returning Wado Ichimonji to Zoro with a small bow of thanks. "Thank you Mr Zoro for your timely arrival and lending me your katana. I appreciate you not loaning me one of your cursed swords, Kikoku does not take competition lightly."

Zoro smirked, "Where is your blade anyway?"

"Under my bed, with the rest of my old life. It's a bit distinctive to just carry around."

Luffy was surprised to see the camaraderie between the two. He didn't know the two knew each other well enough to joke around like that. He had obviously been too much of a brat to notice the interactions between the two of them.

Law glanced at Chew as he walked back towards Luffy and Sabo. "He's still got a couple of minutes to live, he's all yours Mr Zoro."

"You sure, he hurt you pretty bad?"

"I've had worse, thought you might want to get some info out of him; don't wanna have to deal with these guys again."

"Cheers Law, think Sabo has the cuff keys if you want them."

Luffy felt the tension rising in him higher and higher as Law approached them.

Luffy glanced around the room at all the dead bodies Law had left in his wake and his heart started pounding. He realised he was afraid of Law in a way he had never feared Zoro despite knowing how many his bodyguard had killed to keep him safe.

Luffy's breath caught in his throat when Law was only a few feet away before it escaped him shakily when Law walked straight past him to talk to Sabo.

"Mr Zoro said you have the key Mr Sabo?"

Luffy heard Sabo hum in agreement but didn't look round. Instead he watched as Zoro went over to Chew and crouched down before him, talking softly, he looked away again when he saw Zoro grab the man's arms and start twisting it. He looked around in time to see Law removing the second of his handcuffs and rubbing his wrists.

There was a crunching sound and a scream. Luffy flinched but didn't look round. Sabo saw the movement.

"We're gonna head out Zoro, try not to take too long," he called. Luffy didn't look back to see what Zoro's response was and instead focused on following the large backs of both his brother and Law as they walked slightly ahead of him.

There was an old, yellow Mini randomly waiting outside pulled up next to the Nissan they had been brought in in the otherwise abandoned parking area.

Luffy was surprised to see the sun setting over the warehouses, somehow he figured it should have been later. Like the events that had just transpired belonged in the darkness of the night, not the grey brightness of a Friday afternoon in November.

"You took my car?" Law had a yellow car? Luffy couldn't bring himself to be surprised.

"The keys were left behind and Zoro decided that it was the fastest way to get to you. As it was, he somehow ended up in the town centre where I saw him and decided that if we were going to get here this month then I was best off driving. I honestly have never met anyone with such a bad sense of direction." Just a bit. The town centre was in the opposite direction from what Luffy now recognised as the desolate Wharf District.

Fishing had failed as an industry since the treaty for the import of fresh fish and seafood and stricter sustainability laws had been enforced by King Neptune of Fishmen Island.

It was funny how some of the facts drilled into him by Robin over the years came to him at the most random of times.

Law sighed "I really hoped I'd be bleeding out in someone else's car. It's just depressing doing it in your own."

Sabo laughed at that. "Don't worry, whatever damage you do Franky will fix it right as rain. Can you move your left arm?"

"Na, dickhead shot me in the shoulder and the bullet it still in there. Bloody thing is grating on the bone when I move my arm."

"Well unless you plan on driving the whole way in first gear with the handbrake on then I'll be driving."

Luffy heard Law sigh. "Can you take me home then and drop off the car later at least?"

"Ha, not a chance. Dr Kureha is having a look at you before you go anywhere."

"I'm fine, it's nothing I can't take care of myself."

"She would skin me if I didn't take you, so your going."

Luffy zoned out of their argument.

He was exhausted, it felt like he had been taken hours ago but in reality it had been barely two. It was school kick-out time, Usopp would worry if he didn't go to see him soon. Luffy checked his pockets for his phone before remembering it had been taken from him.

He felt a solid weight tap him on the shoulder and jumped, looking to the side in panic. It was Zoro, he had tapped him on the shoulder with Luffy's missing phone in its protective Jolly Rodger case.

"Thanks, Zoro," Luffy muttered, taking the phone and promptly checking it to see if Usopp had text him. He saw the expected message along with multiple missed calls from Zoro and Sabo. Luffy felt guilty, he must have made them really worry.

Law and Sabo halted their half-hearted argument to turn and talk to Zoro who had taken up his customary place at Luffy's right shoulder.

"Find out anything interesting?"

"That's the last of the Arlong gang. Arlong used to be under Jinbe but defected so we won't have to worry about any retribution. We just need to notify the correct authorities and this will be taken care of for us."

Sabo nodded, "I'll make the phone call later, lets get these two back to Dr Kureha for a check up." Law didn't argue back so Luffy guessed he had lost that argument with his brother. That or he felt as though Sabo had a point, Law had gone very pale and very quiet and was holding his shoulder with his right hand.

Sabo walked forward and opened the car door, pushing the drivers seat forwards so Zoro and Luffy could squeeze into the back while Law walked around the other side, opened the door and all but fell into his seat. Without comment Sabo walked over to shut the passenger door before getting in and starting the engine.

The ride back was silent, Luffy hated the fact he couldn't text Usopp back until they had arrived; he always got terrible motion sickness whenever he tried to look at his phone when he was travelling. Squeezed behind Law's seat he could hear the small breaths struggling out from Law's lungs as the adrenaline left his system and his body quickly informed him exactly how injured he was. Luffy himself could feel his face throbbing from where he had been hit and carefully examined the red bands around his wrists from where he had been pulling at his restraints. They were sitting parallel to the ones he had gotten just over a week before when Usopp had been taken.

That had been Luffy's fault as well.

Luffy didn't like how slowly his father worked to break down gangs, he had to be 'diplomatic' about it. Luffy wanted to tackle it straight on.

He, Usopp and Zoro who never left his side, had taken down a few gangs over the past two years, such as the Black Cats and the Foxy gangs and had made a small amount of fame under the alias 'Strawhat'. After finding out about Arlong and the crimes he was committing in Eastblue, namely robbery and assault, Luffy decided to take his own stand against him. He counted himself rather strong and Usopp had refused to stay behind when Luffy had told him of his plan.

Zoro had been away at the time, guarding his father during one of the yearly conferences that took place between the World Government and the Revolutionary Army.

Arlong had caught them. He had taken his time beating Usopp before finally breaking his arm. Luffy had gotten free from his bindings and had taken Arlong down but wasn't strong enough to carry Usopp to the hospital for treatment. It had been Sanji, the chef, who had found them stumbling down the street on his way back from the shops. Dragon had been furious and Zoro hadn't left Luffy's side since.

Luffy didn't blame them. He had been cocky, overconfident from his earlier victories and had Usopp had suffered the consequences. Usopp had been in hospital for four days and all Luffy had received was a friction burn on his wrists and bruised knuckles.

As punishment Zoro had been banned from training Luffy in order to discourage him from acting on his own again, not that it was needed. Seeing Usopp's arm in a cast everyday was enough of a deterrent.

Luffy had been in a bad mood since the incident and it had been made worse when Law had taken him down in the library without any effort.

It only further highlighted how weak Luffy really was.

He could almost feel the annoyance radiating off of Zoro who was silently sitting next to him in the back of Law's rather small car.

No doubt he was pissed at Luffy for drugging him and almost getting himself killed.

Luffy shifted in his seat, the small sound of movement seemed loud in the otherwise silent car, and glanced out of the window. They were getting close to the Monkey family mansion having just passed the road to the school and Luffy steeling himself for the bollocking he would no doubt be receiving when he got home.

All too soon they were through the main gate and driving up to the house. Sabo stopped the car outside the main door "Zoro, Luffy, help Law to the house while I get Kureha and Chopper." Luffy half expected Law to protest but the man was worryingly silent. Zoro slid the drivers seat forward and awkwardly shuffled out before going round the passengers side and opening the door. Luffy slid along and joined him and saw the reason for Law's silence.

The man had passed out. His right hand had slipped from his left shoulder and Luffy could see it was covered with blood, it was hard to tell with the black hoody but when Luffy went to put pressure on the shoulder wound he realised Law's sleeve was soaked through with his blood as well. Law's normally pale face was white with a blue tinge to his lips and his skin was clammy to touch.

"Shit!" Luffy looked over in surprise, he couldn't remember the last time he heard his normally stoic bodyguard swear. "He's going into shock. Luffy keep pressure on his wound and help me get him out."

It was awkward, but somehow Luffy and Zoro managed to get Law out of the car and onto the floor, Zoro supported Law's legs and directed Luffy to cover Law with his blazer to help keep him warm. As Luffy sat by the head he could see small puffs of Laws breath in the cold air and found himself focussing on it. He heard footsteps crunching across the gravel drive and looked up to see Chopper and Kureha standing there. The ten year old Chopper and the 50-something Doctor were an interesting combination that somehow worked well together.

"This boy again, is he incapable of not getting himself injured?" Kureha huffed.

"He's gone into shock, we need to get him inside now!" Zoro snapped.

Kureha gave a sniff in response.

"Bring him in then, I think I've still got a pouch of his blood type somewhere." with that she stalked away.

Zoro placed his arms underneath Law and lifted him without any difficulty. "Stay with him Luffy," Chopper directed as he ran along side. "Keep pressure on his shoulder. What injuries do you know about?"

Luffy was caught up in Chopper's calm professionalism and managed to answer without stumbling over his words too much. "He was shot in the left shoulder, he said he could still feel the bullet in it. He got pistol-whipped across the side of his head and he got beaten pretty bad."

They were inside the house now, stalking through the marble entrance hall with drops of blood laying in their wake.

"I'll go tell Doctorine." with that the kid ran ahead. Two quick turns and another small hallway later and they were in the infirmary. The Monkey family had found it convenient to have their own on-site doctor and fully stocked infirmary; his fathers reasoning had been that if they were that badly injured then someone was probably trying to kill them in which case an easily accessed hospital would be just as bad as staying on the street to die.

This was the second time Law had been in this infirmary and the third time he had been cared for by Doctorine, and that was only in the past five years.

Maybe she had a point about how often he got injured.

As Law lay on the table Luffy could see that Kureha had started cutting away Law's hoody to get at his injuries better.

There were loads.

Scars and tattoos also criss crossed across his stomach and chest.

He was so skinny, Luffy could probably count the ribs from the other side of the room if it wasn't for the bruises covering them.

Law was hooked up to an IV and a bag of blood was already hanging next to it with the cannula running into the crook of Law's right elbow.

Luffy just stood there staring as his tutor in horror.

"Zoro" she called "Get young master Luffy an ice pack and a first aid kit and see to his wounds elsewhere. Chopper and I have got to get this bullet out of Trafalgar."

Luffy felt Zoro's hand on his shoulder and let him steer him out of the room to go and sit in one of the other medial rooms opposite.

He jumped when he felt the ice pack gently hit his face and reached up a hand to support it while Zoro took the other and started to clean the wrist.

"I want to get stronger Zoro." Luffy whispered. He didn't even realise Zoro had heard him until he looked up and looked Luffy straight in the eye.

"Why?"

"People will get hurt around me if I can't protect myself. I thought I was strong when I went after Arlong, but I was wrong and Usopp got hurt. Law got shot trying to protect me from the backlash. I need to know that if I'm stupid enough to get myself into these situations then I'm strong enough to get myself back out of them. You won't always be around to clean up my mess. I want to be strong, like Ace and Sabo. Strong enough that next time I won't need you or Law to save me. I want to be able to save you both if I need to."

Zoro chuckled quietly and Luffy snapped his head up to glare at him thinking he was being mocked.

"If you recall, both Ace and Sabo have been saved by Law in the past. Although Sabo managed to repay his debt at Dressrosa when Law took down Doflamingo. As for me, I'm the Monkey family bodyguard, it's my job to save you."

Luffy huffed and swapped the hand holding the ice pack so Zoro could clean and bandage the other wrist.

He could feel the tears building up behind his eyes again but he wouldn't let them fall.

He wouldn't!

"I'm sorry Zoro. I'm sorry I drugged you and sneaked away. I'm sorry I got myself in this mess. I'm sorry you had to come save me from my own mess."

With each apology Luffy's control on his emotions weakened until finally he was shaking, tears pouring down his face.

"And what about Law? What will you say to him?"

"Sorry, I'm so Sorry."

As Luffy shook under the weight of the guilt pouring out of him, Zoro did something he hadn't done since Luffy was a child and woke up from a nightmare.

He took him into his arms and held him close while Luffy cried himself out.

 **I know Luffy is a bit OOC in some of this chapter but he is fifteen and just found out he isn't invincible, it's come as a bit of a shock to him.**

 **Many thanks to Splatoon78 for my first review on this story, I'm glad your enjoying it :D. Sabo has appeared but as for Ace and Whitebeard...**

 **To the Guest who reviewed, thank you for taking the time to respond :) Yea I did age Law down a little bit as I couldn't think of a way to have them meet each other convincingly otherwise. If I'm honest Monet is kinda just there at the moment, I might use for her something or I might not. I have ideas but haven't actually planned that far ahead yet, hence Robin and Law having a lot of things explained here. Thank you for pointing out the tags issue for me, I have now put them back in.**

 **And a special thank you to those who favourite/followed this story.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome as always.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Law lay in bed trying to read a medical book that Doctor Kureha had left lying around. It was his favourite way to spend a day off but the circumstances were less than ideal. At some point his contacts had been removed so he was stuck with alternating between holding the book away from him, which hurt his shoulder, or resting the book on his knees and squinting at it, which gave him a headache.

The wintry sunlight shone into the stark white room, making the walls glow, the beam of sunlight was crawling towards Law's head and he knew he would have to get up to shut the curtains at some point before it got in his eyes but wasn't relishing the idea of moving more than necessary for the next couple of days while his body recovered.

Maybe someone would come in and he could ask them to shut them for him.

So far he had been left in peace and he was grateful. He had asked Zoro to go and check on Bepo the previous day and based on the barking and Usopp's laughter he occasionally heard through the open window, Zoro had elected to bring the dog here to be looked after while Law recovered.

Law didn't mind, the gigantic dog needed plenty of exercise and now Law didn't have to worry about him being neglected. Law just wished he had asked Zoro to grab his glasses or contacts while he was there, it frustrated him no end not being able to read.

There was a knock at the door and Law sighed, so much for peace.

"Come in," he called.

Sabo entered the room and after a gesture from Law perched on the edge of Law's bed. "Brings back memories seeing your eyes like that."

"Tsk"

Seeing Sabo brought back memories for Law as well. He looked over the blond haired, blue eyed teen clad in his characteristic blue shirt, Jean combo. He hadn't changed much in the two years since Law had seen him last seen him and Law was pleased to see that he would still be the taller of the two.

"As you probably guessed from the noise Zoro brought Bepo over last night so you don't have to worry about him being fed or walked while you are here."

"Thank you, but I don't plan to be here for long."

Sabo shifted and Law got the impression he wasn't going to like what was going to come out of the blond's mouth.

"We, I, think it would be best if you stayed here for a while while we wait for this Arlong business to blow over and check there are no further repercussions."

"No"

"Zoro has already brought over Kikoku and your other bits to be stored safely while you are here in case your flat gets raided. It would be dangerous for you if your identity was discovered after all."

Law had a feeling that he wasn't going to win this argument and elected to change the conversation instead. "How the hell did Mr Strawhat know who I am? He recognised me as soon as I walked in and outed me."

Sabo sighed, "My brother never has been on for tact."

That made Law pause. "Brother? I didn't know you were part of the Monkey family."

"Technically speaking I am not, I am merely Dragon's Chief of Staff."

'Merely' the Chief of Staff. Like that wasn't a hell of a title for a nineteen year old to hold.

'Merely' the right hand man of the Revolutionary Army, the aptly named group leading the rebellion against the Celestial Dragons, the World Nobles who executed Emperor Rodger D. Gol and took the seat of power in the world. They claimed to be acting on the will of the people but since they had taken the throne, slavery, poverty and crime had resurged throughout the world and the Kings had gained their power.

That had been about twenty years ago.

The World Police had tried to fight them and ended up creating the Seven Warlords as a balance in power. All they really accomplished is admitting that it took around two people to match up to the strength of the one of the Kings.

Sabo carried on talking and Law forced himself to pay attention, he blamed blood-loss for his drifting thoughts. "Ace, Luffy and I grew up together and declared ourselves sworn brothers when we were children."

Ace?

"As in Ace D. Portugas? That explains a lot. I wondered what connection Gol's son had to do with the Revolutionary Army." It also explained where Ace had hidden after his fathers murder. Ace had barely been conceived when Emperor Rodger had been executed and his mother had kept his existence hidden by keeping him inside her for far longer than nature had any right to. His subsequent birth at nearly sixty weeks had killed his mother but no-one knew what had happened to the child. Most didn't know he existed until he had been captured, handed over to the Celestial Dragons and set to be executed at the tender age of fourteen.

Law's 'Master' had been the one to capture Ace and had used an unwitting Law to help him do it. It was something Law had never forgiven himself for. He had immediately plotted ways to help the boy escape when the opportunity arose. Ace had been sceptical but had begrudgingly followed Law's plan.

Barely.

"Indeed, the Army and the Monkey family themselves owe you a great debt for your part in saving Ace from the executioner five years ago. I know Luffy has idolised you since then for saving his big brother."

Law felt awkward, he knew the Monkey family had made him up to be some great hero but he didn't deserve it. Instead he side-stepped the gratitude with a smoothness borne from long experience. "He needn't have bothered, I didn't do it for any great cause. I just thought it would be shit for him to be killed like that. The world would be a duller place without someone like him around to fuck things up."

Sabo snorted, "That's as good a reason as any I suppose. How did your boss take it?"

Law winced and looked down at the tattoos on his fingers. Each one spelled out DEATH across his fingers and thumb and there were large tattoos covering the back of each hand. He mentally flinched at the memory of his 'Master's' rage. Law had only been fifteen at the time but his young age had not lessoned the punishment, if anything it made his 'Master' more creative. If Law hadn't been so good at what he could do, there there was no doubt he would have died at that man's hands so slowly that death would have been a blessing. Law had nightmares most nights.

It wasn't hard for his subconscious to recreate memories.

Needless to say, Law was an insomniac.

He had drifted off into his mind again and forced himself to answer Sabo's question.

"Not well."

"I meant to ask before, the tattoos on your hands, are they..?" Sabo hesitated and trailed off, looking as though he regretted starting the question. Law knew what he wanted to ask. Were they a consequence of Law's actions?

"Yes" Law answered curtly, not wanting to elaborate any further on the subject. Law's Master had wanted to ensure Law would not forget what he was in the future.

His hands were not for saving lives, they existed to take them.

He would never be able to forget the feeling of his Master dragging a knife across Law's fingers, etching the word 'Death' into each hand before burning the wound shut so it scarred. Law had been made to tattoo over the scars himself as they healed to ensure he would never forget.

"I'm sorry." It was unclear if he was apologising for asking or for Law being hurt, either way didn't matter to Law so he shrugged off Sabo's apology. He guessed that Ace had never revealed exactly how he had been caught otherwise the Monkey family and the Army would be a lot less appreciative of him.

"It was my decision and I don't regret it." That much was true, as much as he had suffered as a consequence it felt good to save a life and nothing could take that feeling away from him. "I too owe you thanks for getting me medical aid after the incident in Dressrosa. I would have died without your assistance. I believe that makes us even as far as Mr Ace is concerned. And indeed you saved me again this time. I see no debt between myself and your brothers."

This time Sabo took the opportunity to change the conversation.

"You asked about how my brother recognised you. As you said, I got you medical aid when you were injured in Dressrosa two years ago. To do that I actually took you to the Army Headquarters nearby where Dr Kureha took care of you and helped you recover.

"At the time Dragon had come to visit and he brought his son with him. Luffy was thirteen at the time and I believe he heard you were around and sneaked into your room while you were in a coma. Zoro found him in there after a few hours of searching and dragged him away. Guess he remembered you."

"That's, kinda creepy." Luffy had watched him wile he was unconscious? He wasn't sure how he felt about that. It didn't explain Luffy's actions that morning in the library though.

Sabo chuckled. "As I said, he admired you after you saved Ace."

"Why did he call me a dick then?"

"He what?" Sabo looked genuinely surprised. The expression made him look younger and Law was forcibly reminded that Sabo was actually younger than he was. He was surprisingly mature for his age, he supposed that it came with the job title.

"I believe his exact words were 'Trafalgar is a dick' and that I am 'An idiot who thinks he can stay away from Kaido by hiding in my father's shadow'." Law realised he was surprisingly bitter about Luffy's words.

Guess the truth stung sometimes.

Law _was_ hiding, quite desperately, from Kaido and was happy to run for the rest of his life if it kept the King from finding him.

Sabo looked mystified at Luffy's stubbornness. "I will never understand teenagers."

Law chuckled in amusement, Sabo's comment drawing him out of the shadows of his mind, then winced as it pulled at his ribs. "Pretty sure your still a teenager." he coughed out.

Sabo looked indignant. "I'm nineteen, It doesn't count."

Law laughed again and clutched at his ribs as they screamed back at him. "Stop making me laugh" he gasped "It hurts."

Sabo grinned in response.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes while Law regained his breath, he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed.

He hadn't realised how much he had missed Sabo.

They hadn't worked together long on Dressrosa but he had found him to be a kindred spirit. He certainly got along with him the best out of the three 'brothers'.

Ace was a hot head. Even while Law had been saving him he had been a pain in the ass, a stubborn brat who had nearly got both of them killed as Law tried to get them away by trying to go back and attack the person who had caught him. Law had all but dragged the boy away before he was intercepted by the Revolutionary Army leader Dragon D. Monkey. Law had been ready to fight but Ace had pushed him aside and ran to the man. Law thought he was going to die as the intimidating man stared him down but he only said. "Thank you for saving him" before the pair of them disappeared into the confusion.

Law had been caught by his 'Master' a few minutes after.

Rosinante had been working undercover for the World Police within the organisation but had abandoned his mission and escaped with Law a few weeks later and went into protective custody. Apparently Dragon had helped them get out and had even helped Law recover from his 'punishment' but Law had no memory of this time.

Law was shaken out of his memories by a worried Sabo.

"Sorry, I was miles away." Golden eyes met blue briefly before Law looked away.

"Anywhere nice?"

"Nowhere fun." Sabo looked like he was going to apologise again so Law changed the subject. "So when am I allowed to leave this bed."

"Not for a couple of days, you need to regain your lost fluids and Kureha is worried you'll do more damage to yourself if you move since you seem incapable of not hurting yourself. Did you know you had a fractured rib? Kureha said the bruising was a few days old."

"You can thank Mr Zoro for that one."

"What did you do?" Sabo's tone was exasperated rather than accusatory.

Law hesitated to answer, he wasn't particularly proud of his actions. "After Mr Strawhat called me out I attacked him."

Sabo whistled through his teeth. "You're fortunate that Zoro didn't kill you."

"I'm good with people." Sarcasm had always been Law's faithful fallback.

Sabo grinned. "I doubt that very much. You're just lucky Zoro was in Dressrosa with us, if anyone else had tried that he would have smashed their head in."

Law gave a wry grin in response. He fully believed that to be true, he had seen Zoro fight and had quickly decided that he never wanted to go toe to toe against the man, he wouldn't want to bet on either of them getting out alive. He was honestly grateful to Zoro and slightly embarrassed that the man had now saved Law's life twice.

There was a small tap on the door.

The grin that had been covering Law's face dropped suddenly and he shifted slightly under his covers.

Sabo walked over to the door and opened it. He exchanged a few words with the person on the other side before standing back to let them enter.

Law was surprised to see it was Luffy.

The kid looked nervous then took a deep breath and marched into the room. He stood by Law's bedside and straightened his posture and put his hands behind his back. It was a surprisingly militant pose for a teenager in tatted denim shorts, blue sleeveless vest and flip flops.

Law glanced at Sabo who had closed the door and was leaning against it casually. He had a smug smile on his face.

"I apologise for the treatment I have given you." Law's eyes darted back to Luffy as he spoke. Luffy wasn't looking at him, he was staring at the wall on the other side of the room and spoke with a crisp, curt voice. "You are trying to help me and I have been rude and selfish. I apologise for getting you in this mess with Arlong and causing you to be injured." Luffy gave a small formal nod of apology. "Your experience and skills are a welcome addition to my entourage and I shall endeavour to treat you with greater respect in the future."

Law was staring at Luffy dumbfounded and somewhat amused. Why was the kid being so formal? He wondered if someone had given him a bollocking.

He could see Sabo trying, rather unsuccessfully, to hide his grin behind his gloved hand.

"Do you accept my apology?" Luffy was still staring at the wall.

"Yes, and I must offer you my own. I was unable to rescue you myself, I know how to kill not defend and I shall commit myself to learning the appropriate skills for any future eventuality." Unable to bow properly due to being confined to his bed, Law gave a seated bow given between equals in return.

Two could play at the formality game.

"You apology is accepted, I'm sure Zoro would be happy to assist you with any training you require."

Sabo was shaking with laughter and Law was trying really hard to keep a straight face amongst the pomp.

"I will look forward to working with you again once you have fully recovered. Good day."

Without looking in Law's direction at all Luffy spun on his heel and walked towards the door. Sabo didn't move from his spot in front of it, grin still on his face, though Law could see it had become rather predatory.

"Excuse me please Sabo."

"No"

There was a pause.

"Sabo, please."

"No"

Law saw Luffy visibly give himself a calming breath.

"Why?"

"Why what, brother dear?"

Even from the other side of the room Law could see Luffy visibly getting frustrated and he wondered what Sabo was doing, he was perfectly happy with Luffy leaving and getting rid of the awkward atmosphere that had come into the room with him.

"Why are you being a dick?"

"It is my brotherly duty to stop my little brother being an arsehole. Now apologise to Law properly for being a shit, getting him shot and then having the nerve to act like his owner."

Law opened his mouth to protest but shut it again at the look Sabo sent his way over Luffy's shoulder. Sometimes it was easy to forget that the young man was the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, but when he was serious he had a look that could send chills down the spine of even the bravest of people.

"Why the fuck should I apologise again? His own smart mouth got him shot, I am his boss and he attacked me. I am fully justified in being an 'arsehole' to him." The volume of Luffy's voice was rising with each point, Sabo appeared calm.

"Law and I have spoken about him attacking you and I happen to know its because you shouted out who he was with your usual tact and grace and made him panic. He is your tutor not your subject and you should at least have some respect for how easily he could kill you if he felt like it. As for him being a smart mouth and getting himself shot..." Sabo shot a look over Luffy's shoulder at Law who gave a self-deprecating shrug, slightly uncomfortable being stuck in the same room as the fraternal spat. "...he is a mouthy bastard and possibly deserved it. But that's not the point. It was your fault he was in that situation in the first place."

"Fine!" Luffy spat. He stalked back towards Law. "I'm sorry." his tone was scathing. "Happy now?" he spat back at Sabo.

"Nope, say it like you mean it, or I will keep you here, apologising, until your fifty."

Luffy gave a frustrated yell and turned his back on Law's bed to stare out of the window, taking a few minutes to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry Law." The apology had been directed to the window. "I was still angry at what happened to Usopp when we met and I took it out on you, I was actually really excited to meet you. Then when you took me down so easily I became embarrassed and decided to ignore you."

Luffy took another deep calming breath before continuing.

"You and Usopp got on so well when you met, I got jealous and acted like a dick. I'm sorry I was rude to you when we were captured, I know you were just trying to protect me, if you weren't there then Chew would have probably just taken me away, killed me and left me to rot in the wharves so thank you for trying to save me." Law could see Luffy watching Law's reaction to his words through the glass and kept his face neutral. "In truth I was terrified when Zoro and I pulled you from the car and you weren't responding. I thought I was responsible for getting you killed, then I realised I knew nothing about you or what you had been through in your life." Luffy's voice was becoming a little thick as he stubbornly held back tears. "I feel ashamed at how I treated you and didn't know how to talk to you. You were my age when you saved Ace from being executed and I couldn't even dream of being strong enough to do what you did."

"I'd be happy to train you," Law found himself offering. He didn't mind Luffy when he was being like this, It was probably the longest conversation he had had with the boy in the week he had been working with him."You will find my skills very different to what Mr Zoro might teach you."

Luffy turned around to face him, surprise on his face. If was the first time since Luffy had walked in that he had met Law's gaze.

"That would be... Fuck, Law! What the fuck happened to your eyes?! They're yellow!"

Sabo and Law burst into laughter, breaking the tension of the room.

XXX

It was two weeks before Kureha let Law out of her clutches.

The first week had been fine, relaxing even, being enclosed in the Monkey family mansion living in a luxurious manner he had never had the opportunity to experience previously.

The second week was more frustrating.

Law had never sat still for long and he was a fidgety ball on nerves. He wanted to train and build his muscles back up but Kureha forbade it until Law's arm had fully recovered and estimated another couple of weeks but had begrudgingly let him leave the infirmary.

Now finally released with his arm still in a sling and dressed in his usual black ensemble brought over to him from his flat, though with joggers rather than jeans, he hunted down Zoro so he could give him Kikoku back. The sword had been whispering to Law for the past few days, unhappy that Law hadn't even held her in over two weeks and as much as Law wanted to train with her he was slightly anxious as how she would respond.

After stopping to ask directions from passing servants a few times, Law eventually found Zoro in the dojo where he was guiding a tired looking Luffy through a kata. Despite the room being cool due to the wooden flooring and the lack of any heating he could see sweat dripping down the boys face as he completed his set. Law casually leaned against the doorway as he watched the master and his student working in silence aside from the odd grunt from Luffy as he concentrated.

Set completed Luffy gave a formal bow to Zoro and relaxed his stance.

"Better." Zoro remarked and Luffy's face brightened.

Law had a feeling that could be considered high praise from the somewhat stoic bodyguard.

"How may we be of assistance Mr Corazon?" Zoro spoke without even turning around to face Law and Law gave a wry grin. Zoro hadn't visited Law when he had been bed bound and Law hadn't expected him to; the two weren't great conversationalists.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Zoro turned to face him and Luffy looked round at Law's voice.

"Not at all, Luffy was just completing today's training session. He seems to have forgotten everything I have taught him in just four weeks." This last comment was directed at a Luffy who looked away and avoided both Law's and Zoro's gaze. Luffy also hadn't been back to see Law since his apology. In fact Law's only company in the past two weeks had been Sabo, Dr Kureha, Chopper and the head chef Sanji who had shown his head once or twice to ascertain Law's dietary needs.

"Four weeks?"

"Dragon D. Monkey, Luffy's father, had banned him from being trained after the original incident with Arlong. It seemed to give him a false sense of skill and confidence. Now Luffy's father had decided that his son is an idiot who will get himself into shit regardless of how much skill he has so I may as well teach him enough to keep him alive." Luffy, whose skin had returned to its normal tanned state as he cooled down after his exercise flushed red again at Zoro's words.

Law smirked.

"I take it you are here for your sword, it's been getting restless the past few days."

Had she indeed.

Fantastic.

"I am, I must thank you for taking care of her for me."

Zoro walked towards a chest in the corner of the room and crouched down in front of it. "It's no problem, you wouldn't want anyone to find her, and I doubt she would have appreciated being left in your empty flat for so long." Law was pleased Zoro copying his use of the the female pronoun. He supposed that as a fellow owner of cursed swords he had an appreciation for such things. It made Law feel more comfortable about Kikoku being left in his care.

Zoro was emptying the chest of numerous bokken and shinai before lifting out a false bottom laying it against the side of the chest.

Law kicked his Vaans off, eased the sling over his head and chucked it onto the floor next to his shoes before bowing and entering the dojo, his bare feet feeling the chill of the polished wood as he walked to join Zoro. Luffy stayed where he was at the centre of the room and watched them both curiously.

Law felt his heart beat faster as the lilac and black handle of his beloved sword emerged, shortly followed by the white fur of the cross-guard and then the black sheath with the white crosses flowing down its length and the blood red string wrapped around it.

He could hear her singing to him, happy at finally being reunited. Zoro balanced her carefully across his arms and formally offered Kikoku to him and Law didn't hesitate to take her in his hand and rest her in her place against his shoulder. He could almost feel her nuzzling against her neck as she shifted in place.

"May I have use of your dojo Mr Zoro? I wish to stretch my muscles out."

"You may, would you mind an audience though? I think it would do Luffy some good to see a different style of sword fighting."

Law hesitated before nodding in agreement. "Keep your distance," he advised. Depending how vexed Kikoku was with him it might be handy to have people nearby.

XXX xxx XXX

The sword was huge.

It was definitely longer than Luffy was tall.

And Law was wielding it in one hand.

Luffy suddenly had a new appreciation of how dangerous Law Trafalgar, the 'Surgeon of Death', one of the Seven Warlords, really was.

He remembered Sabo's words two weeks ago when Law had been bed-bound and Luffy had awkwardly tried to apologise to him.

 _He is your tutor not your subject and you should at least have some respect for how easily he could kill you if he felt like it_.

Luffy shivered.

It hardly seemed like a fitting weapon for an assassin. Weren't they meant to be masters of subtlety and slight of hand? It certainly didn't look like any of the weapons the murderers-for-hire sent after him had used. Luffy traced a scar under his eye with his fingertips, the one he carefully covered with bio-oil and concealer every day.

No, the people sent after him hadn't been nearly so flashy.

It was true, he had always idolised Law, the all powerful assassin who had saved his big brother at the age of fifteen. A teenager, who had killed over a hundred gang leaders to be given the title of Warlord when he was seventeen. Who destroyed Doflamingo at eighteen, a fellow member of the Seven Warlords who had been secretly supplying information to Kaido.

When Luffy had seen Law after the fight in Dressrosa he had been in a coma while his body fought to repair the damage. His arm had nearly been completely severed, seven gunshot wounds, numerous burns and cuts. At first it had been assumed that Sabo had carried Law's corpse back from the fight but somehow he was still breathing. Kureha even managed to reattach his arm before he lost all use of it. Now that he thought about it Luffy vaguely remembered that Zoro had been in Dressrosa with Law and Sabo, was that why they acted so familiar with each other? Luffy felt a pang of jealousy but wasn't sure it it was from knowing that his idol and his bodyguard knew each other so well or that Zoro had worked with someone other than him.

He didn't have time to ponder it as Law started moving through his forms.

His movements were swift and precise and Luffy was mesmerised.

He used the sword as an extension of himself, it was something Zoro had emphasised during one of his failed attempts to get Luffy interested in swords but now he could actually see it for himself.

It was like they were dancing together.

The blade was long enough to act as both offence and defence and Law moved it around effortlessly. There was a faint whisper as the blade cut the air. At first Luffy thought he was imagining it but it seemed to get louder with each movement.

Almost as if it was singing.

Luffy felt hypnotised by the sound.

He hadn't realised he had been swaying to the sound until Zoro put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kikoku, 'Wailing's of a Restless Ghost'. Her call beckons you in." Zoro's gravelly voice broke Luffy's trance.

"It's cursed? Like yours?"

"Yeah. But different to mine. Sandai Kitetsu is said to kill its wielders. Kikoku is possessive, she doesn't like to be parted from her owner."

As he said this Law faltered in his flawless sword work as Kikoku slipped and sliced his leg slightly.

Luffy saw him grit his teeth and continue.

"He offered to help train me."

Zoro shuffled beside him.

"Will you take him up on that offer?"

"I don't know."

"It would be wise. He has a different fighting style to me. If you plan on instigating more fights in the future you will need his more, assertive, method of fighting." Luffy gave him a sideways glare at the comment. "Law sees the battlefield in a different way to what I do, I look for the dangers and ways out of a situation, Law will seek to use his surroundings to his advantage and seek the fastest way through his enemies. He can show you how an assassin thinks."

"I don't want to know how an assassin thinks." The idea repulsed him.

"But you need to." Zoro spoke quietly but firmly. "He can show you what they would look for, what openings they have. How to take an enemy down with no weapons, how to hide weapons on your person. Think how quickly he attacked you in the library. He was on you before you or even I could do anything and if had truly wanted to kill you then you would not be standing here today having this discussion with me."

Luffy went silent at Zoro's word, mulling over what he had been told.

Kikoku slipped again and Law winced before continuing.

"She seems a bit pissed at him doesn't she?" Luffy had a feeling Zoro was talking to himself and didn't reply. He couldn't understand wanting a weapon that could hurt you, seemed a bit pointless. He would rather stick to his fists, then he was always armed no matter where he went.

He and Zoro continued to watch Law as he trained for another ten minutes before he re-sheathed his sword. He was covered in three cuts of varying length and depth and the dojo floor was splattered with blood where Law had moved about whilst bleeding.

Zoro walked forward and went straight to the first aid kit he kept in the Dojo while Law sat and gently massaged his still healing shoulder.

Luffy cautiously went over to Law who wasn't moving except to rub his shoulder and pant lightly from exertion.

"Is three good or bad?"

Law looked up in tired confusion at Luffy's question.

"Three what?"

"Kikoku caught you three times. Is that good or bad?"

"Did she? I wasn't counting." Law was resting the sword against his uninjured shoulder and holding it with his injured arm, his grip tightened reflexively. "Three is fine. I've had more, I've had less. I think she was annoyed at me for using her when I was still healing but at the same time appreciative of me not waiting any longer. Women are complicated like that."

"You speak as if she has a personality?"

"She does, all cursed swords do though I have had heard of some non-cursed swords having them as well. Take Mr Zoro's Shusui for instance. It is not a cursed sword but I have heard Mr Zoro describe it as having a 'temper' and being 'heavy'."

"You seem to know Zoro very well." Luffy tried not to let the jealousy enter his voice but he had a feeling Law picked up on it anyway.

"Mr Zoro, Mr Sabo and I infiltrated Dressrosa together and fought side by side for about four months. We have a good respect for each other and our respective fighting styles."

Zoro returned with the first aid kit which Law stared at balefully.

"It's either this or we go back and tell Kureha you were training against her permission." Zoro offered.

"Tsk!"

"Roll your sleeve up, she caught your arm."

"I can bandage it myself thank you" Law snapped. Golden eyes clashed with green as Zoro just stared at him until he gave in and rolled up his sleeve. Luffy's attention was caught on the tattoos decorating Laws hand and forearm and a quick glimpse of the other showed a matching set. He remembered seeing Law's tattoos in the panic of getting him to Kureha but hadn't had the opportunity to really look at them.

Luffy was intrigued but avoided asking questions.

For now.

Zoro sighed, "The cut goes too high, take off your hoody so I can wrap it properly." There was another battle of wills before Law sighed in defeat.

"Luffy, hold Kikoku a second please."

Luffy blanched at Zoro's request but help out his hand for the sword regardless. Let it not be said of him that he was too scared to even hold a sword. He had to shift his weight to balance the weight properly but he held onto the sword carefully to avoid dropping it.

Law then awkwardly removed his hoody while trying not to shift his shoulder too much. Thankfully it was a zip one rather than a pullover but Luffy still saw him grit his teeth as the shoulder shifted. He hadn't been wearing a top under his hoody, Luffy supposed that was to avoid the pain of taking one on and off.

As it was, aside from a still heavily bandaged shoulder, Luffy got to see the full extent of Law's tattoos.

There was a stylised heart over his chest with a smiling face in the centre with smaller hearts decorating this shoulders and extending halfway down his biceps. As Law shifted slightly in the cold air he could see another tattoo on his back. Unabashedly Luffy stood and, resting Kikoku in his shoulder in a was that unconsciously mimicking Law, walked round to have a look.

A large grinning face stared back out at him. Luffy found himself smiling back at it.

"My gang were called the 'Hearts.'"

Luffy walked back round to face Law and crouched down in front of him so their faces were at the same level.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, we scattered before Dressrosa, I haven't seen them in two years." Law spoke without emotion but Luffy could see the concern in his amber eyes. Luffy glanced away awkwardly to see the wound Zoro was bandaging on Law's left arm. It didn't look deep and the bleeding had already stopped but Zoro carefully cleaned and wrapped it anyway. Law's arm was now almost entirely wrapped in gauze, leaving only his tattooed hands exposed.

Curious Luffy looked over at Law's right arm and looked for a scar he knew should be there. And there it was. The circular scar snaking around Laws upper arm where it had nearly been cut off. As he looked at Law again, scars started jumping out at him. Cuts across his chest and arms, circular scars that could only have been bullet wounds scattered across his torso and one exposed shoulder.

In short he looked like he had fought in a lot a wars and lost all of them, although the fact he was alive now showed the lie in that.

Dark shadows lurked under his eyes, highlighting his prominent cheekbones. Considering how strong he was it was amazing how skinny his frame was, although now that the hoody was removed Luffy could see a well defined physique.

And he was only five years older than Luffy.

What horrors had he seen?

What had he endured?

Luffy felt his perception of Law change then as he stood in the chilly dojo watching Law sullenly roll up the legs of his joggers so Zoro could bandage the cuts on his shins.

Assassin?

Tutor?

None of it mattered any more.

He would look out for Law as Law had looked out for his family.

And if anyone came after him they would have Luffy D. Monkey to contend with!

For the first time since Arlong had broken Usopp's arm Luffy felt optimistic.

"Shi shi shi."

Zoro and Law looked over at Luffy's laugh, one confused, the other smirking at seeing his charge back to his usual self.

Luffy gave a Cheshire grin in response and laughed again.

OOO ooo OOO

Omake

Kureha had his right wrist in a bone crushing grip as she inspected his torso.

Kureha: "Why are there more bandages now than what you left with?"

Law: "..."

Kureha: "You left here in a sling and instantly decided that training would be the best thing to first?"

Law: "..."

Kureha: "Chopper you know what to do."

Law's gaze shot to the small assistant doctor in panic and was surprised to feel cold metal around his wrist in place of Kureha's grip. There was a metallic click and as Law looked over he was horrified to see a manacle around his wrist.

There was another click and he looked up to see she had attached the other end to the bed post.

He was now stuck.

Kureha: "If you're going to be an idiot then you can stay here until you heal. I won't have you undoing my hard work."

With that she stalked out of the room.

Chopper: "...I'll get her to let you out in a couple of days."

Law: "A couple of DAYS?"

With that the boy scuttled out of the room leaving a furious Law attached to the bed.

 **Chapter 1 had been re-edited slightly to match information being given in this Chapter. Also realised that I had swapped Weevil out for Jinbe but forgot to completely remove him.**

 _ **Oops**_

 **Massive thank you to Sarge1130 and Guest for your reviews! I am glad you are enjoying the story :D**

 **Personally I am really proud of the conversation between Law and Sabo this chapter. It started so basic and I really enjoyed adding layers of detail to it.**

 **EDIT**

 **Omake added and I forgot to add the 'Mr's" when Law was speaking. :o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was mid December when Law was finally allowed back to work, it would have been sooner but when Kureha saw the bandages from Kikoku she had chained him to the bed for three days as punishment.

Law had never been so humiliated in his life.

To add insult to injury she had banned him from driving for another fortnight. Kikoku had been allowed to stay in his possession as the sword drove him insane otherwise, but he was forbidden from using her again until the weekend.

Kureha even made him keep on the bloody sling for the week with threats of enforced bed rest if he dared remove it.

Since he was banned from moving his shoulder in any way he was limited in what he could teach Luffy and was currently attempting to teach the kid stealth.

It wasn't going well.

He was in a foul mood as he got out of the limo after a seemingly endless car ride with an excitable Luffy, a now fully healed Usopp and a smirking Zoro.

He thought he might have preferred it when he was getting the silent treatment.

Law's glowering stare managed to stop most from asking questions, though he thought he saw a raised eyebrow and a head-shake when Smoker called him into the office to give him a new supply of contact lenses. He was grateful the man didn't start complaining about Law still not wearing a shirt and tie.

Guess he thought Law was suffering enough.

Thankfully it was his left shoulder that had been shot so he could still make notes and help Luffy and Usopp with their work.

They both needed a lot of help.

Neither seemed to have an attention span longer than a few seconds, although, Law was interested to see how much Usopp threw himself into Art and D&T projects.

The kid had talent.

The gang leader in Law could also see a potential skill as a sniper in him as the boy had somewhat terrifying accuracy with his slingshot.

Luffy had no interest in any of it.

He ate all the ingredients in Cookery.

He played with chemicals in Chemistry and set the fire alarm off.

He doodled gang signs in Geography and Law swore he could see steam coming out of his ears during Maths.

All in all Law had his work cut out for him if he was going to get Luffy to pass his GCSE's.

It didn't occur to Law to wonder when he started to give a shit.

The only lesson that somewhat grabbed Luffy's attention was his weekly lesson with Robin where she taught him about politics by disguising it as information about the somewhat bloody period of time they currently lived in.

It was ironic that the lesson Luffy would probably excel in was P.E but he wasn't allowed to take it. Law quietly asked Zoro about this and was informed he was too hyperactive to play well with others. People ended up hurt and this was the schools alternative to suspending him after a game of football had resulted in an ambulance being called.

Now that he was actually paying attention to the boy he realised that Luffy was rather isolated. Aside from Usopp people tended to avoid the friendly teen.

There was no sign of bullying per se, Zoro's somewhat threatening presence probably dissuaded anyone from even thinking of it, but there was a certain unfriendliness in the air whenever the kid walked into a classroom.

With his car still being reupholstered by Franky, Law no longer had anywhere to hide during lunch break and instead tried to stay out of Luffy's splash zone and out of reach of his hungry hands. There was a daily battle with Law trying to protect his lunch from the ever hungry boy.

After school Law would collect Bepo from the Monkey Mansion and take him for a long walk in the park. He was invariably joined by Usopp, Zoro and Luffy despite the cold and dark of winter. The group settled into a routine and despite himself Law felt himself relax for the first time in years. He even obeyed Dr Kureha's demands about him keeping his sling and not training too much but in return he followed her and Chopper around on his days off and learned medicine. He had read books on it and understood the theory and emergency first aid but was interested in learning more.

When he was a kid he had wanted to be a doctor like his parents. It looked like that desire hadn't died with them and was being rekindled the longer he spent in the Monkey home.

For the first time in a long time Law felt almost, human.

It was the final day of school before Winter break when Usopp finally asked the question Law had been waiting for since he had first met the boy.

"Law, where did you get Bepo from anyway? I've never seen his breed before."

Usopp squinted at the dog in question who had wandered off to investigate the trees further in the park.

"I found him."

As much as Law had been expecting the question he hadn't put any thought into giving an actual answer without revealing too much about him self.

Usopp still didn't know who he was, Zoro had quietly mentioned to Law a week or so previous that Usopp was a bit of a coward and would probably avoid Law if he knew.

"Where did you find him?" Great. Now Luffy had joined in the conversation. Law quickly thought of a half true yet still believable story.

"When I lived in GrandLine in my late teens I was doing a job and came across a box in the alleyway and this guy was in there, still alive somehow. He was only tiny at the time so I thought he was a golden retriever. Got a bit of a shock when he kept on growing."

Usopp laughed and seemed to accept the story. "Wow so he must be like 5 or 6 then. 'Cause you're 24 right?"

Law paused for a split second before responding. "Yea"

He had forgotten he hadn't told Usopp his real age. The kid had 'found' Law's driving licence one day and worked out his age, Law hadn't bothered to correct him.

Luffy had opened his mouth to correct Usopp but Zoro put a hand on his shoulder to forestall him and gave him a meaningful look. Luffy' face twisted in disapproval and he shook off Zoro's hand but thankfully remained silent.

Law could sense the argument that was brewing though as Luffy proceeded to ignore Law for the rest of the walk until Franky came to pick them up while Law continued a brisk walk back to the house.

Needless to say, Bepo wasn't allowed in the limo.

Not that he would have fit very well anyway.

Once they were back at the mansion after a quick dinner Zoro and Law took turns training Luffy. Tonight was Law's turn and he continued to struggle though trying to teach Luffy stealth.

He was very close to screaming.

The kid just didn't get it.

He couldn't move with patience and gave a strange laugh when ever he got too close that instantly gave him away.

Law had been struggling with teaching him this for a week and was looking forward to Dr Kureha giving him the all clear the next day so he could move onto to something more stress relieving.

Like sparing.

Or tying Luffy up and waiting to see how long it took him to escape.

Maybe he could tie him to a tree in the garden, in the snow and just leave him.

That sounded tempting.

Law had been distracted by his fantasising and almost jumped when a quiet "Shi shi shi" came from his left.

Law responded by kicking out with one of his long legs.

Luffy had almost managed to get a hit on Law as he stood in the centre of the dojo with his eyes closed.

Almost.

And Law wasn't even trying that hard.

Law sighed and glanced over at Zoro who was leaning against the wall near the entrance. The green headed man was smirking openly at Law's frustration.

Luffy huffed as he sat up from where Law had knocked him to the floor.

"I don't get it." Luffy whined. "Why do I need to learn this. It's not like I'm going to be sneaking up and attacking anyone."

Law sighed.

They had been over this.

"Because if someone comes after you it would be handy to know how they might attack, where they might attack from and how you could hide from them. Also if you do decide to continue running around as "Mr Strawhat" it might come in handy to get the drop on your enemies."

"Attacking from behind without warning wouldn't be a fair fight." Law gave a disapproving look at Zoro, no doubt Luffy's concept of honour in a fight had come from the swordsman.

"People wanting to kill you won't worry about a fair fight."

Luffy grinned. "I won't lose to a sneaky sneak. If they are trying to attack me without facing me head on then they must be weaker than me."

Law decided there and then that Luffy had this coming to him and grinned evilly.

"Is that so. Shall we test that theory?"

Luffy took half a step back at Law's somewhat demonic grin before baring his own teeth in return.

"Yeah!"

"Fine, you stand in the centre of the room, shut your eyes and see if I can reach you without you sensing me. If you can't do that then we will progressively make it easier until you can catch me."

"Deal. Bet I catch you straight away though!"

He didn't.

If Law was honest with himself, he was really enjoying himself. On the fifth time he caught Luffy with the boy staring with his eyes wide open actively hunting around the room and he felt a familiar rush of pride that he had somewhat missed from his old work. The knowledge that he was very good at his job, even if he didn't enjoy the actual killing.

Luffy on the other hand got incredibly frustrated. His amused, cocky expression was gone and instead was an intensity that somewhat disturbed Law.

It was a trait he shared with his brothers.

"Do you see why this training is important now Mr Strawhat?"

"Again." The tone was cold.

Law glanced at Zoro confused but he only nodded solemnly.

This was a new side to Luffy and Law wasn't sure how to take it. He supposed it was nice to see him taking this seriously, finally.

"Very well." If Luffy was willing to learn then Law was willing to teach.

XXX

It was gone 1am when Luffy made a sudden break-though.

Just before Law could place his hand on Luffy's shoulder the kid spun round and caught Law's wrist. For a second Law thought he would get thrown but thankfully Luffy took his shoulder into consideration and just let his wrist go.

"Again" he demanded with a cheeky grin. The first Law had seen in hours.

Law was happy to continue, it was the first time he had seen Luffy commit to something and actually try to be better but he could feel exhaustion weighing heavily on him -he had had a bad few nights sleep recently.

"Tomorrow Mr Strawhat." At Luffy's puppy eyes Law offered an explanation. "Dr Kureha is giving me the all clear tomorrow and I'd rather not give her a reason to keep me in a sling any longer. You can train with Mr Zoro tomorrow and we can pick up with this on Sunday."

Luffy pouted but agreed jovially before grabbing his shoes and running off.

"Sanji! Make me a bedtime snack!" Law heard Luffy's shout as he ran towards the house and sighed at the boy. Didn't he know how late it was?

Tiredness hit Law like a wave and he sat on the dojo floor, back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"You look like death."

Law didn't open his eyes at Zoro's comment and instead just let out a huff. Zoro took that as an invitation to sit next to him on the cold wooden floor.

"How long since you last slept properly?"

"I don't like new places." Law stated in response. Zoro could take whatever answer he wanted from that.

"No wonder the kid caught you. I could have done it with my eyes shut"

Law opened his eyes at that to glare at the green headed man beside him before closing his eyes again tiredly.

He and Zoro had an interesting relationship, it mostly ran on exchanges of dry wit and sarcasm. They both respected each other greatly and had fought together well in Dressrosa but actually spoke very little. They were of a similar age, Zoro being only a year or so older than him. Law didn't know how he had been employed as a retainer of the Monkey family and had never put much effort into finding out. It never seemed important. However, the pair could not spend so much time together and not notice quirks about each other.

Such as Zoro's preference to sleep two hours in the night then nap throughout the day whenever he had the opportunity - Law had seen him drop off a few times during Luffy's lessons while standing upright in the corner. The man also liked to drink, a lot. Law hadn't seen him drink while looking after Luffy but during the Dressrosa stakeout he had seen the man drink heavily every night and look none the worse for wear the next day. Law's somewhat delicate constitution didn't allow for such luxuries.

Sabo and he on the other hand had formed a tentative friendship. Sabo was open, friendly and a natural diplomat when tempers frayed between Law and Zoro from the close quarters and the tense situation. Law hadn't had a friend before and enjoyed the feeling, even if he would never admit it to anyone.

The three of them being together in Dressrosa had been a complete coincidence.

He had been there to find a way to take down Doflamingo and had encountered the Revolutionary Army very early on and after a wary start they had started to combine information and resources and had stayed undercover in the district for four months before all hell had broken loose. While Law had been battling the other Warlord, Zoro had been systematically taking down Doflamingo's subordinates while Sabo had been caught up dealing with one of King Blackbeard's henchmen who was inexplicably there. Sabo had dealt with Burgess just in time to do the final blow on a heavily injured Donquixote Doflamingo who had seen seconds away from murdering Law. Zoro and Sabo had worked together to drag a half dead Law away from the district and get him to safety.

"Traffy!" Law jumped at the name and turned to glare at Zoro.

"Don't call me that." Law hissed. He would never forgive Sabo for giving him the nickname and prayed reverently that Luffy never found out about it.

"You were falling asleep. Go to bed, Kureha will kill you if she finds you here in the morning."

Law sighed in agreement and slowly rose to his feet, he gave Zoro a wave and slowly stumbled back to his room.

XXX

 _The boy struggled against the grip holding him by his upper arm. He beat his fists and screamed at the man but it was to no avail. He doubted the man even noticed what the kid was doing._

 _His clothing was tattered, jeans ripped, t shirt bloody and bare foot. Dirt was splattered across his terrified face, brown eyes stared out of a freckled face, framed by hair that might have once been blonde but was now so filthy and mattered it was hard to tell. Scrawny limbs stuck out of clothing that was clearly too small for him and there was a smell coming from the unwashed boy that burned the nostrils of anyone in the vicinity._

 _Law was shaking as he was forced to approach Shiliew and the boy. His heart was beating too quick and he couldn't catch his breath. He glanced up at Laffitte who was dragging him towards the boy with ease._

" _Please no." Law whimpered. "Please, please no."_

 _It made no difference. In no time at all he was standing next to the boy._

" _It's time Law."_

" _No." It came out as a whisper, so quiet Law himself barely heard it._

" _Kill him."_

" _NO! Please." The boy was shouting, tears streaking down his dirty face. Law felt sick, the kid was probably the same age as him. The difference was that Law had been training for this for the past six months._

 _This boy had clearly just been dragged from the streets._

" _Kill him Law, or do we need to punish you again?"_

 _Law shook but didn't argue again._

 _Last time he had refused they had slowly mutilated a child in front of him, giving them the most agonising death possible before locking Law in a cold dark room for a week with only the sound of the kids screams being played through the speakers every time Law tried to sleep to keep him company._

 _Law had learned his lesson._

 _The best Law could do was give him a quick death._

 _Laffitte offered him a gun but Law ignored him and instead grabbed the knife he kept in his belt and approached the kid._

 _His eyes were dilated in fear and Law could see a stain spreading on the boys jeans as terror got the better of him. Without hesitating he hit the kid across the temple with the end of his knife, knocking him out before stabbing him in the heart with his knife._

 _It was over in seconds._

 _Blood gushed out of the chest wound covering his hands and clothes. He could feel droplets of it drip down his face mixing with his tears._

Law sat up with a loud shuddering gasp and looked around the room in a panic.

It was empty.

He was alone.

The memories of his nightmare rushed to the front of his mind and he just made it to the toilet before throwing up bile.

Shaking he stripped of the clothes he had fallen asleep in and jumped into the shower. He nearly threw up again as the warm water hit him, reminding him of the warm blood running over his face and hands that day and he turned the water onto its coldest setting before grabbing the soap and a scrunchie and proceeded to rub his skin until it stung.

No longer feeling like he was going to throw up he reached out to turn off the water and just stood there shivering for a little while before grabbing a towel and leaving the bathroom.

Rubbing his hair dry, he glanced over at the clock.

3am.

He hadn't even managed two hours.

It was getting worse and Law didn't know what was triggering it.

He had always had insomnia, but nightmares like that were not normally this frequent or vivid. That day had happened eight years ago, and while it had been Law's first kill it certainly hadn't been the worst he had done.

Yet the longer he spent with Luffy and Usopp the more the face of the terrified kid Law hadn't even known the name of came back to haunt him.

It was like his mind was punishing him for being happy for the first time in years.

Knowing sleep would be impossible for him for the rest of the night, Law got a medical textbook and started reading.

XXX

After a few probing questions about Law's sleeping habits Kureha begrudgingly gave Law the all-clear shortly after breakfast but reminded him about his driving ban being in place for another week. Unfortunately this meant that Law was stuck at the mansion until after Winter Solstice. Law sighed at the prospect of spending the festival in the somewhat excitable Monkey household and had quite been looking forward to the idea of spending Winter break alone in his flat.

The one upside was that he didn't have to hold back against Luffy any more and he could practice with Kikoku to get his strength back without being told off.

If he was honest with himself he would also probably miss Sanji's incredible cooking. Law had never known you could have so many different dishes while completely avoiding gluten. His favourite so far had been the rice balls Sanji had made him for lunch to take to work.

Shit.

If Law was going to be there for Winter Solstice, did that mean he needed to get presents for people?

He did have a money from his last payday. The Monkey family were paying him very generously and additionally he hadn't had any expenses since he hadn't paid for petrol, food, dog food or his phone in the past month. The rent and bills still came out of Rosinante's account so really Law had spent absolutely no money this month.

So he really had no excuse.

Shit.

He would try and go some time in the next week, maybe as Franky to give him a lift, no way was Law going to attempt shopping on a weekend. Crowds made him twitchy at the best of times and it would be even worse now with how sleep deprived he was.

Law glanced at his phone to check the time.

Midday.

Now that he had freedom – car aside – Law wasn't sure what to do with himself.

He supposed he could walk over to his flat and see if there was any post, he hadn't been in . It was about a twenty minute brisk walk from Luffy's home but Law would enjoy being by himself for a bit. Maybe he could take Bepo for a walk while he was at it. His dog had kind of been appropriated by Usopp and Luffy in the past few weeks and aside from before and after school Law hadn't spent much time with his dog.

Decision made Law grabbed his long black coat, a surprise present from Sabo when Law had been unchained from his bed, and went to the kennels where Bepo was being kept, the dog wasn't allowed in the mansion proper, most likely due to his size. As he walked Law wondered if the reason he wasn't sleeping so well was because Bepo hadn't been curled up next to him recently. There was something reassuring about warmth of the bear sized dog at his back.

Bepo was very happy to see him and bounded up to him, almost knocking Law over in his enthusiasm.

Law grinned and grabbed Bepo's lead from the hook near the door. Then started the long walk to the mansion gates so he could head home. He didn't bother sending Zoro a text to say where he was going, they could just track his phone after all.

Not that he was a bitter about that or anything.

The air was crisp and the sky a bright blue and Law enjoyed taking a deep breath of freedom as he walked.

The streets were mostly quiet on the way save for the small supermarket at the end of the road leading to the school where a small gang of teenagers were handing around. Acting on impulse Law walked over to the shop, loosely tied Bepo's lead around a bollard and went in. He had no worries about someone taking the dog, most were intimidated by his size.

Giving in to his craving Law bought himself a Relentless, the first one he had had since rushing out of his car to save Luffy all those weeks ago.

Outside the shop Law wasted no time cracking it open and taking one long gulp, the taste sweet on his tongue.

"You heard about Don Krieg?"

The voice disturbed Law's peace and he looked over the edge of his can to see the group of teenagers huddled around one of the bollards, hands firmly in their hoodie pockets. Law guessed them to be about Luffy's age. Don Krieg rang a bell but he couldn't place it.

"Yea, he got his ass kicked by Mihawk and ran from Grandline I heard."

"Apparently he's come back to EastBlue."

"Shit, Really?"

"Yea" another voice chipped in. "And apparently the Warlord Mihawk is still chasing him to finish the job."

"No way."

Law grabbed Bepo's lead and carried on his way. The voices of the teens ringing in his ears.

He really hoped that Mihawk being around was just hearsay, Law had no desire to meet him, especially since he wasn't sure if his title of Warlord had been revoked yet due to his absence. Either way he wouldn't trust his disguise to last through the piercing gaze of the "Hawk's Eye" and he would rather not get recognised.

Law finished his can just as he arrived at his flat and pulled out his keys to let himself in.

It was still deadlocked so that was a good sign.

There was a pile of post waiting for him when he walked in. Mostly junk mail, a pile of what looked like bills in Rosinante's name and two letters for Law himself. Law chucked the junk mail straight into the recycling then put the rest of the letters in the messenger bag he had bought with him.

A layer of dust aside the flat was as clean and tidy as he had left it, just as he liked it.

Sabo had called him a clean freak when they stayed together in Dressrosa which Law denied.

He wasn't a freak.

He just liked things neat and tidy and kept his room cleaner than a hospital.

He had to for his job, the best way to avoid being hunted was not leave any fingerprints or even any sign he had been there at all.

Law didn't even leave the bodies behind if he could help it.

His kills were quick and precise, he took no delight in killing and didn't make his victims suffer if possible.

His master had always mocked him for it.

Continuing into the flat he made his way into the kitchen and binned the bottle of milk that had been left open without even opening it and cleared out all the outdated food. It wasn't much thankfully. Law wasn't a big fan of food as a whole and rarely had much in the house.

He grabbed Bepo's bag of dry food and put it on the side to take with him back to the mansion.

Going into his bedroom he made a point to grab his reading glasses form the bedside table and put them in his bag, it wasn't good for his eyes to wear contacts all the time and he was sick of squinting at books all the time. Looking under the bed he was happy to see that although Kikoku was missing and safely at the mansion, his hat and earrings were still safe. Acting on impulse he grabbed them as well and put them in his bag.

Zoro was right, under the bed really wasn't the safest place to hide his secrets. They would go to the mansion with him while he was still living there. As he sat back up he could see Bepo was lying across Law's bed, chew toy in mouth playing like a puppy. Law smiled and pushed the dog over before lying down next to him.

Sleep claimed him quickly and this time it was dreamless.

XXX

Law's phone woke him up some time later and he reached for it groggily before answering it.

"Law, thank goodness, where are you? Are you OK?" Sabo's voice sounded relieved.

"My phone is tracked, you know where I am." Law answered grumpily.

"You have been gone for hours, we were getting worried."

Hours? "What time is it?"

"It's 9pm. Your phone hadn't moved in a long time, I started to think you had collapsed somewhere."

9pm. Well shit. "I was asleep. I'll head back soon."

"I'll send Franky to come and get you."

"No, Bepo is with me and will need a walk and to go loo. I won't be too long."

A sigh "If you're sure?"

"Yea I'm sure. Oh and Sabo, does Don Krieg ring a bell with you?" Law thought he may as well ask.

"Yea, but I can't place it. Why?"

"Heard some kids talking about him today, apparently he got chased out of GrandLine and headed back to EastBlue."

"Sounds like a pain. I'll see what I can find out. See you soon."

"Yeah."

With a huff Law rose himself from the bed. His eyes felt sticky and irritated from falling asleep in his contacts so he removed them and put them in some solution that he had in the bathroom. Hopefully he wouldn't meet anyone on the way home.

At some point Bepo had left him and nosed around the kitchen for some food. Apparently he had found a bag of dog biscuits left on the side and proceed to scatter the contents across the whole of the kitchen floor. The content dog was now lying on the cool floor having apparently eaten his fill.

Law sent a quick text to Sabo ' **Bepo has destroyed the kitchen, might be a little while,'** before putting his phone back in his pocket. Sabo could be an overprotective mother hen and times and Law didn't want to be badgered with phone calls while he was cleaning up.

Law had just finished sweeping and mopping the kitchen floor when his phone buzzed. Rolling his eyes Law pulled it out of his pocket to check.

It was a message from Sabo. ' **I'm outside, open the door.'**

Cursing to himself Law stalked towards the front door and after a quick check through the eyehole opened the door to the grim faced teen waiting outside. Law was surprised to see Sabo hand him Kikoku before walking inside.

"You got here quick." he commented as Sabo quickly did a check of the apartment. He was clearly on edge.

"Franky dropped me off."

"I take it it wasn't good news about Don Krieg then?" he remarked as Sabo crouched down to greet Bepo who thumped his tail against the floor lazily.

"Not exactly. You done here?"

"Yea, just let me grab my bag and I'll be with you."

"What happened to your contacts? You didn't go out without them today did you?"

"Eyes get irritated if you sleep in them. Been asleep for a while so needed to take them out. It's late so should be OK for the walk home. It's not like they glow in the dark or anything." Law responded irritably. "I don't need a babysitter you know."

Sabo sighed in response.

Ten minutes later they were walking back down the street towards the shops again, Sabo holding Bepo's lead as the dog plodded along slowly having clearly overeaten as Law carried Kikoku and his messenger bag.

"So what's got you in a panic anyway? Don Krieg has run away from GrandLine like a little girl, he can't be that much of a threat."

"He's not." Law waited for Sabo to elaborate but the blond remained silent.

"So what's brought on the weapon delivery service and the escort home?"

"Mihawk is the one who destroyed his gang and kicked him out of GrandLine, in addition to that he has followed him to EastBlue to finish the job."

"Oh?"

Sabo stopped walking and stared at Law. "You knew."

Law carried on walking, ignoring the burning glare aimed at the back of his head.

Sabo ran up and grabbed him by the elbow, spinning him round to face Sabo's ire.

"Don't fuck with me Law. You knew and you didn't think to mention it?"

"I heard it when I overheard about Don Krieg. Didn't know if it was true or not. That's why I got you to check. Besides, even if Mihawk _is_ running round, he doesn't know I'm here and even if he did I'm still a Warlord so he has no reason to attack me. If anything he would be a lot more interested in encountering the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army." With that Law yanked his elbow out of Sabo's grasp and continued walking.

"I don't care. Until this is resolved you are carrying Kikoku with you wherever you go."

Law scoffed. "Yeah, because a nodachi is real subtle. May as well just carry a sign saying who I am."

"We will disguise it as a staff. You're a bodyguard, same as Zoro, being armed isn't such a big deal."

Law didn't really have a response for that and they continued their walk back in silence.

As they entered through the large gates of the mansion Law broke the somewhat awkward silence between the two.

"Is there any chance I will able to have Bepo stay in my room?"

"Why?" Sabo's response was friendly despite their small disagreement earlier.

"He helps me sleep." It was the closest Law had come to admitting that his insomnia was a problem. But his long nap with Bepo that afternoon/evening was probably the most he had slept in the three or so weeks he had stayed at the mansion and his body was craving more.

Sabo gave an evaluating look at Law which the taller man ignored.

"I'll make a deal with you. Keep yourself armed while Mihawk is nosing around the city and I'll let you have Bepo in your room."

Begrudgingly, Law agreed. He was no use to anyone if he was half dead from exhaustion all the time, already he could feel the difference in his strength and awareness.

After a quick stop by the kitchen for a late night snack, Law made his way to his room, Bepo at his heels. He barely took his coat she shoes off before collapsing onto his bed. His faithful dog at his side.

No nightmares disturbed him that night.

XXX xxx XXX

He had gotten several hits from Zoro in sparring because he was too excited to continue Law's training. At least until Zoro suggested trying to use what he had learned in a combat scenario.

That had been hard.

But Luffy had been so happy when he successfully dodged one of Zoro's strikes without actually seeing it. He had jumped for joy only to be hit by another strike from Zoro who had continued the match through Luffy's celebration.

Luffy learned another important lesson that day.

The enemy won't stop attacking just because you were not paying attention.

He had run to tell Law of his success after Zoro had finished training at around 6pm but couldn't find the tall man anywhere. He was sure that he would have been training with Kikoku somewhere but as Luffy ran into Law's room he could see the weapon resting against the wall next to the bed. And Law was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe he was at dinner.

Luffy quickly washed and eaten three plates of dinner before realising that Law still hadn't come down.

It was getting late.

Had Law run away now that he was all healed?

Sabo came into the dining room looking tired, Luffy didn't get to see his big brother very often, he was always busy with work.

"Sabo?"

The blond looked tired but raised his gaze from the food he was moving around his plate to smile at his Luffy.

Luffy felt bad for bugging his brother during dinner but he was getting worried.

"Have you seen Law today? I can't find him anywhere and he left his sword in his room."

A look of concern crossed Sabo's face but Luffy was still reassured by the smile that came after. "I haven't but I'll give him a ring after dinner and find out where he is hiding. He might have just taken Bepo for a walk.

Luffy was lying on the sofa watching TV with a napping Zoro when Sabo strode in about an hour later.

"Did you find him?" Luffy piped up immediately.

"Yeah, he went back to his flat for some bits and fell asleep." Luffy laughed in relief but Sabo's face remained grim.

"Luffy, Zoro," one brown eye cracked open at the address.

There is a gang leader called Don Krieg in EastBlue and he is being hunted down by Mihawk Dracule. Don't go anywhere unarmed," this was aimed at Zoro who was now fully awake. "And don't do anything to attract attention." This was aimed at Luffy. "Lu, you can't go anywhere without Zoro and Law with you until this blows over, is that clear."

Sabo was using his 'Chief of Staff' tone so Luffy knew better than to argue.

"I'm going to go get Law, make sure you're in bed when I get back, I believe you have a big day of training ahead of you."

With that Sabo walked out of the room leaving an excited teenager and a swordsman who was staring at the TV with an demonic grin on his face.

XXX

When he bounded into Law's room the next morning Luffy was surprised to see his tutor fast asleep with Bepo curled up at his back. The giant dog raised his head at Luffy's entrance and eased himself off the bed before padding over to the open door and sliding past a surprised Luffy, presumably to go to the toilet.

The dark haired teen just watched a surprisingly peaceful Law as he continued to rest. The man had been looking progressively more tired and stressed looking over the past few weeks and Luffy was happy to see that the shadows under his eyes had receded.

Luffy was almost tempted to let him sleep.

Almost.

"LAW!"

Luffy cackled until he realised that Law had drawn his sword and its tip was almost touching the end of his nose. He continued to grin as the recently disturbed Law stepped away and re-sheathed his sword before rubbing his eyes.

"Sanji has breakfast ready. Then we can go train! I'm not gonna let you catch me today!"

News delivered, Luffy ran out of the room to grab his own food and wait in the dojo.

Law's lesson the other day had changed Luffy's perspective of fighting and he was determined to better himself. He was embarrassed by the difference in strength in himself and Law and wanted to prove he was worth teaching.

Besides, think how strong he would be if no one could lay a hit on him.

Or if he could catch even the most elusive enemy.

Then Luffy would be unstoppable.

OOO ooo OOO

Omake

Carefully Law pushed open the door that led to Rosinante's room. He hadn't been in there since the tall blonde man had left but was feeling somewhat nostalgic and was missing his guardian.

Not that he would admit that.

The sight that awaited him removed any nostalgia and good feeling that Law had about the man.

The room was a mess.

Not even like a normal mess.

But everything was everywhere.

The bed wasn't made.

There was an overflowing ashtray on the bedside table.

The laundry pile was taking up half the floor.

If the front door hadn't been deadlocked Law would have sworn that it had been ransacked.

The urge to clean it was overwhelming but after taking a deep breath he resisted.

Instead he closed the door and glared at it.

He would enjoy making Rosinante do it when he returned.

After he made him suffer of course.

 **It occurred to me at the end of Chapter 3 that I had reached the point where I could to decide if I was going to continue the story or not and that if I was I should probably decide where this is going to go.**

 **I'm happy to say that The Law now has an overarching plot written out and the content for this arc is in note form.**

 **A big thank you to both Sarge1130 and Harmonica Smile – You are both amazing and it's lovely to see such a good community spirit :D**

 **Thank you both for continuing to motivate me.**

 ***Edited to include Omake and remove some typos 20/4/2018***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Luffy was getting frustrated.

As soon as he felt that he was getting somewhere with his training his tutor held back a bit less and he was back to square one. Luffy had considered himself strong but he was very quickly being disabused of that notion.

At first he had thought he would master the skill in a few days after he caught Law the first time. However after the man's visit back to his flat and long sleep he got even faster and harder to detect. It had still seemed possible until Sabo had joined one of their training sessions the previous afternoon.

XXX

" _Hey."_

 _Luffy had looked up and turned towards the door at his brothers voice before face planting the floor as Law landed on top of him, his arms in a tight grip._

" _You shouldn't let yourself get distracted so easily you know." Law's dry voice sounded in his ear before he let the teen go so they could continue._

 _Luffy cursed, he had made the same mistake yesterday when training with Zoro. He hated having to be told something twice but his brother had caught him completely off guard._

 _Sabo rarely watched Luffy train, he understood his brother was a very busy person, and Luffy had really wanted to show off what he could do to him. He was sure of his skill to catch Law again but it appeared that he also wanted to show off in front of Sabo and caught him._

 _Every_

 _Single._

 _Time._

 _Luffy was mortified and was getting more and more flustered._

" _Teaching Kenbunshoku Law? It is your speciality I suppose." Sabo's amused voice floated into the dojo as Luffy lay on the floor catching his breath after being slammed down again._

" _It is a building block to most things. Even if you can't fight back I find not being hit to be a great help."_

" _So says the person recently released from Kureha's care after being shot and beaten black and blue."_

 _The look Law gave Sabo could have shattered stone._

" _You didn't seem to mind learning it from me? Shall we see how much you remember?" Law almost purred. Luffy looked between his tutor and his brother apprehensively._

 _Luffy knew Sabo was strong, he had watched him single-handedly beat a group of would-be- assassins to death with his trademark bo staff when they had broken into the mansion to kill Luffy._

 _He had seen a completely new side to his brother that night._

" _I'll take you up on that offer. I want to check you haven't become too rusty in your retirement." Luffy watched with wide eyes as his brother removed his shoes, hat and coat before entering the dojo. Luffy accepted Law's hand to help him up before scuttling to the edge of the room and standing next to Zoro who was a continuous presence during Luffy's training sessions with Law._

 _Law and Sabo had matching predatory grins as they stood opposite each other._

" _Best of five?" Law suggested._

" _Of course, Zoro to judge?"_

" _Of course." They cast a glance at Zoro who nodded with a sigh._

 _Luffy had a feeling this had happened before, it had probably been a regular occurrence when they had worked together. He was interested to see this playful side of Law though. He and Sabo must be quite close._

" _Challenger to go first," Sabo offered._

 _Law gave a mocking bow and promptly disappeared._

 _Luffy stared in wonder. Now he wasn't furiously searching for his tutor and waiting for his strike he could appreciate how quickly he had moved and disappeared from the senses._

 _Luffy shuddered._

 _Somehow he still managed to forget exactly how dangerous Law Trafalgar was and how lucky Luffy was that he was on his side._

 _Sabo stood calmly in the middle of the room, arms at his side._

 _Silence reigned for a full minute before there was any action._

 _Luffy blinked and missed what had happened._

" _Round one to Sabo" Zoro announced in a bored voice and Luffy turned to look at him, mouth open ready to asked what he missed when he saw Law crumpled against the wall next to them._

 _The tall man got to his feet, seemingly unharmed, and grinned. "I'm happy to see you still remembered the basics. I apologise for taking you lightly. The first round is to you."_

 _Sabo grinned ferally. "Try harder next time Law, or I'll wonder of you're up to the task of looking after my little brother."_

 _Law gave a mocking half bow to his brother who promptly disappeared as Law had done._

 _Was this really what Law was expecting of Luffy?_

 _This speed and precision?_

 _Luffy didn't know whether to be daunted or honoured._

 _He forced himself to concentrate, he didn't want to miss what his brother did._

 _He was rewarded by the split second sight of Sabo appearing behind Law and reaching out to grab him on the shoulder. The next thing he knew Sabo was on his knees with Law twisting his arm behind him._

" _Round two, Law."_

 _Luffy had missed what happened and opened his mouth to ask Zoro._

" _Law dodged and grabbed Sabo's arm went past him." he supplied before Luffy could ask._

 _Round three went to Law again after Sabo had been launched across the room with a look of astonishment on his face as Law's surprise attack struck home._

 _It seemed that Zoro hadn't seen what happened either as he didn't announce Law's victory until a few seconds after Sabo had landed and got back to his feet and when Luffy looked at him in question the green haired man had only shrugged in response._

" _Was that serious enough for you Sabo?" Law mocked._

 _Round four went to Sabo after a quick flurry of attacks as Law had dodged his initial blow. The longer he watched the pair the easier he found following their movements. He had actually seen Sabo's attack hit home as Law got thrown._

 _Luffy winced, the dojo floor wasn't padded and from the smacking sound Law's back made on the floor his brother wasn't holding back._

 _He had never been very good at losing._

" _Two a-piece Sabo, who shall take the honour of final attack?"_

" _I wouldn't dream of it, after all I wouldn't want you complaining afterwards that you didn't win fairly."_

" _Nor I you"_

" _So it's a tie breaker after all Traffy? What do you suggest?"_

 _Traffy? Luffy almost laughed out loud at the nickname._

 _It was brilliant._

 _He was definitely going to use that from now on._

" _Sword fight?" Law offered with mock innocence._

" _Fistfight?" Sabo countered with a false smile. Law knew his brothers grip was a strong as steel. He had seem him crush rocks in his Dragon's Claw grip._

" _Zoro?" they asked in unison._

 _Luffy laughed, they were acting like kids and it was a side Luffy had never seen in his brother before, he had always been so serious and worried about Luffy that he couldn't remember the last time he had seen him act like the teenager he still was._

" _Drinking competition?" he offered dryly._

 _Sabo scoffed "We both already know Law can't drink much so that's no competition." Law scowled at this statement but didn't argue._

" _How about we go bowling after new year?" Luffy offered, "We could all go together."_

 _Sabo smiled at his little brother, "That sounds good Luffy."_

" _Shishishishi"_

XXX

The memory of Law and Sabo's antics the previous day brought a smile to Luffy's face as he sat in his room doing his morning stretches. His phone beeped in his pocket as he walked and a quick check revealed a message from Usopp asking if Luffy was free to hang out that day.

He was tempted to say no.

He really wanted to train and get better so he could impress Law the following day when he trained with him again.

Zoro had a day off today as well so Luffy wasn't allowed to leave the mansion until one of them returned.

He may as well have some company, he hadn't seen Usopp all weekend and no doubt he was lonely. Usopp's father had disappeared years before hand, the boy didn't know if he was alive or not but last he had heard he had joined a gang of some kind. Usopp's mother had married someone else since, a tall, thin, stern man called Kuro.

Kuro had a frail daughter called Kaya who Usopp doted on, but Kuro had no love for his step-son. When Banchina, Usopp's mother, had passed away he treated Usopp cruelly. He starved, beat and belittled the boy into a shy, timid thing.

Luffy saw two different sides to Usopp. The laughing boy who told tall stories to his friend, a good natured kid who would do anything for his friends.

The other was darker, quiet, reserved and cowardly.

Luffy had never asked Usopp about what Kuro was doing but worked it out himself from bruises, unexplained fractures and his friend's sudden, disturbingly rapid weight loss. A few words in Sabo's ears about his suspicions had led to an impromptu home visit by the somewhat over-protective Chief of Staff.

Luffy had no idea what was said but Usopp's condition suddenly improved and he was always welcome at the Monkey mansion, something that had previously been discouraged.

Forming the 'Strawhat' gang with Luffy had greatly increased Usopp's confidence in himself and Luffy was happy to see a difference as Usopp discovered a skill with a sling, drawing and small inventions and gradually became more confident in himself.

Part of the reason Luffy had initially been jealous before accepting Law was seeing how well him and Usopp got on, he had never seen his friend open to to anyone that quickly since his mother had passed away.

Usopp would be horrified if he knew who Law was and Luffy didn't want that.

Usopp would be horrified _and_ upset if he found out Luffy hadn't told him.

But still, for the time being Luffy kept his peace.

It wasn't his place to tell his friend. It wasn't his secret, it was Law's, and it was up to the man who he told and when.

Luffy wasn't even supposed to know, it was only because he had recognised him.

He wondered if anyone would have told him if he hadn't recognised Law for who he was on sight.

Probably not.

Sabo liked to baby Luffy sometimes.

Well, all the time.

More so since the incident with Ace.

' **Law and Zoro are out so I can't leave but can ask Franky to come pick you up?'** Luffy rapidly typed out before sending.

Luffy looked at the straw hat resting on his desk to the side of his room.

It had been a gift a long time ago from someone Luffy didn't think he would ever see again.

The King of Theft, Shanks Akagami.

He had saved Luffy once when he had been kidnapped from his old home in Syrup Village before they moved to the mansion. He had been taken into some rotten old base on the edge of EastBlue, he had only been nine at the time. The base had already been inhabited by Shanks and his gang who despite his status hadn't taken too well to a child being kidnapped and attacked in front of him.

Shanks had lost an arm in that fight.

Despite it all he kept grinning and tried to reassure Luffy, he had stayed with them for three days while looking for Luffy's family so he could be handed back safely. During that time the pair had bonded really well, Shanks teased and joked with the child in a way that Dragon had never done. Luffy had declared that someday he would create his own gang become the new emperor, Shanks had laughed but hadn't mocked him for his dream.

When they parted Shanks had bequeathed Luffy with his straw hat and told him he would see him at the top one day.

Sabo and Ace had been frantic when they finally saw Luffy and almost broke down apologising for not looking after him well enough and had been horrified when Luffy had revealed who he had been with.

Luffy wasn't sure what made him wear it when he first went out gang hunting. It had just seemed right.

He was now known as 'Strawhat' in the underground of EastBlue after his encounters with the few gangs he had taken down.

He didn't go after all gangs, after all Shanks had taught him that there could be good ones, he just went after those doing bad things in his town.

The Black Cats had been stealing from hard working families.

The Foxy gang had been running dog fighting and Arlong and been exhorting protection money out of small, local businesses.

Luffy didn't regret destroying a single one of them.

He wondered what Law's gang was like.

His phone buzzed, breaking him out of his reverie ' **Yea plz** '.

With a grin Luffy promptly text Franky and asked him to pick up his friend and smiled when the driver text pack saying Usopp would be with him 'SUPER quick.'

Luffy had always liked Franky's overenthusiasm although he knew most others found it irritating after a while.

He hoped to one day persuade Franky to join his gang.

At the minute it was just Luffy, Usopp and Zoro as he very rarely left his charge unattended.

He also really wanted Sanji and Robin, he had seen the damage the man could do with his kicks, Robin was a master of Judo. Both had trained with Sabo at various points but Luffy himself hadn't fought them at all, he had been declared 'too young' until Zoro had started training him the previous year at his fathers behest. Originally Luffy wasn't meant to start training until he turned sixteen, something had clearly happened that made his father change his mind, but he didn't know what.

With a sigh finished his stretches and got dressed, donning his usual sleeveless vest and shorts combo.

Sabo always claimed that just looking at Luffy in winter made him feel cold. Ace had a similar affect on the blonde as he always walked around topless.

Thinking about his oldest brother always made Luffy depressed.

Food would fix that.

With a grin Luffy made his way to the kitchen to raid Sanji's fridge before his friend came over. Luffy really wanted to try Kenbunshoku while Usopp shot things at him with his sling.

Soon, he would finally get Law to take him seriously.

XXX xxx XXX

Law was miserable.

He had completely forgotten that the Winter Solstice was on a Monday that year.

Instead of being able to go shopping when it was quieter, he was now stuck doing it the Saturday beforehand. It was probably the busiest day of the year in retail and now the tall assassin, known to be somewhat twitchy in crowds, was stuck trying to get gifts for the people he had somehow found himself surrounded with.

He had no idea what to buy anyone. It wasn't like he knew them that well, he had only been a part of their lives for three weeks.

It wasn't really like he owed them anything either.

Was it?

Law sighed and shifted a disguised Kikoku over his shoulder. True to his word, Law had kept his sword on him at all times and had disguised her by placing her in a long carry bag to cover her somewhat distinctive sheath. With her somewhat impressive length she would be easy to mistake for a staff. He could see a few curious glances his way but none dared question the dangerous eyed youth about the very obvious weapon he was carrying over his shoulder,

In fact a bubble of space formed around him everywhere he went.

Law smirked in amusement.

Even the most stupid sheep knew to avoid a wolf amongst them.

He eyed the trinkets and gadgets in various shops with disdain.

He had never understood people spending their money on crap, he would rather receive one gift and have it be meaningful then a load of shit he would never use.

Zoro and Kureha had been easy to buy for at least, a couple of bottles of fine sake each would keep them both very happy.

He found a hidden gem in the form a of a first edition of a classic story in a charity shop for Robin while picking up a couple of books for himself.

For Franky he got a pack of glass bottled Cola, he had never seen the man without one nearby and knew that almost all Cola fans preferred glass bottled ones as a luxury.

He bought a huge bag of sweets for Chopper from one of the department stores, he knew the kid had a sweet tooth from seeing him devour the deserts that Sanji prepared.

A new pair of gloves for Sabo, a soft brown leather that wouldn't restrict his movement.

Law toyed with brand new chef's knives of good quality for Sanji but decided to opt for a large box of the chef's favourite cigarette instead.

Chef's, like swordsman, chose their own tools for work.

Usopp was hard but he eventually settled on a set of sketching pencils and drawing pad.

Luffy was the hardest.

What do you get a rich kid who has no interest in anything other than food and fighting?

Unable to face sitting in one of the overcrowded chain restaurants nearby Law grabbed himself a salad and an energy drink and sat on a nearby empty bench overlooking the river to think. His shopping bags were scattered around his feet and Kikoku was leaning against the bench next to him as he quickly devoured his chicken salad.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, maybe he should ring Sabo and ask.

But then he might think that Law cared.

And he didn't, obviously.

While debating with the pros and cons of opening himself up to being teased by Sabo, he flicked through the album on his phone expecting to see only the stock photos and was surprised to see a picture of himself, Sabo, Zoro and Luffy in the dojo.

It looked like Sabo had taken it as a selfie, with himself in the foreground and an unaware group in the background.

Law and Zoro were grinning about something as Law held his hand out to help Luffy off the of the floor.

That blonde bastard must have taken it while they were training the previous day before he and Law had sparred.

The picture made Law smile despite himself.

Law tried to be honest with himself where possible.

He was happy living with Luffy and his entourage.

It made him feel like he had a family, something Law had lost a long time ago to flame and darkness.

Rosinante had tried and had somewhat replicated the feeling by acting as a father figure, but Law missed feeling like a big brother.

"The Surgeon of Death, I did not expect to see you here."

Lost in memory, Law nearly dropped his phone at the toneless voice. He quickly locked his phone to hide the picture before slipping the device into his coat pocket and looked up to meet the yellow, predatory gaze of Mihawk Dracule.

One of the Seven Warlords and the holder of the title 'The Greatest Swordsman'.

And he was standing right in front of Law.

Law could see the well known cross-guard of Yoru extending from the sides of Mihawk's neck. A cross pendant was sitting on the front of the tall man's bare chest as he stood there arms folded across an open shirt styled with loose grey trousers. Law couldn't help but wonder if the man was cold.

It was about -2oC and Law was feeling chilly despite the wonderfully thick long black coat Sabo had given him.

Despite both being Warlords, Law had only met Mihawk once in the three years since Law had become the youngest Warlord in the systems, admittedly short, history. It was hardly surprising considering Law had been in hiding for two of them.

A sudden memory came back to him from his first meeting with Luffy when Robin had asked him how he would identify a Warlord if he bumped into one on the street. His somewhat flippant response had been ' _If I bumped into one then I would be dead_ '. That had been when he was still hiding who he was from the kid, but part of him wondered how true that statement had been.

He guessed he was going to find out.

Law raised an eyebrow at the somewhat imposing figure standing before him and resisted the temptation to unsheathe Kikoku and defend himself.

"I could say the same Mr Dracule. To what do I owe this honour?"

"May I" Mihawk gestured to the bench Law was sitting on and the assassin happily grabbed Kikoku and rested her against his shoulder, happy to have her closer to him as the dangerous man removed the sword from his back, sat next to Law on the cold bench and mirrored Law's position by resting his sheathed weapon against his own shoulder.

They almost looked like they could be old friends meeting up for a lunch if it wasn't for the awkward atmosphere and fact both were armed.

There was a tense silence between the pair before Mihawk finally broke it. "I am hunting a man called Don Krieg, he was foolish enough to try and attack me in my own home, I am endeavouring to rid the world of his stupidity."

"I had heard through the grapevine that you had been see in the city and had been asking after that man, but I confess I was not aware of what he had done. He couldn't possibly have thought he was going to get away?"

"It seems his arrogance knows no bounds. His gang has been destroyed, he and his right hand man have sought to hide in EastBlue, apparently he grew up here and still has some connections."

"I am afraid I haven't see him, no doubt he is cowering somewhere if he knows you have come to finish the job."

"So what brings you here Law Trafalgar? You have not been seen since you took down Doflamingo, a lot of people assume that you are either dead or defected."

Law pondered how to answer, if he hesitated too long then Mihawk would think he was lying but he couldn't afford to be completely honest. Not if he wanted to walk away from this conversation unharmed.

On the other hand Mihawk had always struck him as a man of honour.

Maybe it was time to take a gamble.

"During my infiltration of Dressrosa and the subsequent battle with Doflamingo certain things came to light. I earned the attention and, more importantly, ire, of a couple of very dangerous people. If I poke my head out of my hidey-hole then I do not think it would be very long before I am hunted down and squashed."

"You mean Kaido?"

Law flinched and dry amusement flickered through the stoic man's eyes.

"You may not be aware as it was covered up very quickly by the government. but the Revolutionary Army tried to go public with the information they had found. Doflamingo had been selling information to Kaido about the Warlords and the government for years. He had also been raiding villages, capturing citizens and selling them as slaves to Blackbeard and Big Mum. But I suppose you already knew that." Law looked sharply at the swordsman but the man's face was blank.

Law stayed silent while he processed the information he had just received.

If everyone knew Doflamingo was corrupt then would it be safer for Law to reveal himself after all? He had been hiding from the government as he wasn't sure how well taking down a fellow warlord would be received, but if they knew Law wasn't the antagonist in the scenario, would they be more forgiving?

On the other hand they hid that information, would they be too embarrassed by the situation and make Law into a scapegoat.

Either was possible.

"What is the governments position regarding everything then?"

"Officially, you are working undercover in some big project somewhere which is why you haven't been seen. The Public still don't know you were involved in taking down Doflamingo and they would rather it was kept that way. Official statement was that Doflamingo was working for Kaido in order to get close enough to take him down but was discovered and removed. There is a memorial for him in Grandline in one of the parks of the Dressrosa district." Law could see a flicker of disgust cross Mihawk's otherwise impassive face and could feel a similar emotion roll through him.

"How distasteful," he commented mildly.

"Indeed, the citizens frequently vandalise it."

Law didn't blame them. Dressrosa suffered greatly while Doflamingo used it as a base. It is estimated that around half of its inhabitants were sold into slavery or forced to fight in his coliseum, the things he had seen during his four months there still haunted him sometimes. Sabo had noticeably changed over time and was now a much more sombre teen who took his duties seriously. He remembered Zoro drinking, a lot.

"What is the unofficial version then?"

"The government want to bring you in for questioning regarding your involvement with the anarchist group calling itself the Revolutionary Army. Your position as Warlord is tenuous but they can't remove you without having a reason to offer to the public." Law's fingers unconsciously tightened around Kikoku and he forced himself to relax again.

If Mihawk was going to attack him he would have done it already. Besides Mihawk, or any other Warlord for that matter, couldn't attack him in public without causing alarm. Ironically the government's hesitancy to announce what really happened with Doflamingo was probably one of the only reasons Law was alive and free rather than being hunted down by both the Kings and the Warlords.

He couldn't help but wonder how long that was going to last.

"What is your view on this? Are you going to try to take me in?"

Law didn't know if he would win in a fight against Mihawk and if he was honest he never wanted to find out. Even is Law did win against the older man it was unlikely he would get out unscathed.

Mihawk stared at Law for a moment with his sharp eyes before answering.

"I am under no direct order to take you in and so I won't. I am not naive enough to believe that the government is perfect, or even good and I have suspicions of corruption running far deeper than Doflamingo Donquixote." Law mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "However, if I happen to come across the Revolutionary Army and you get in my way, that is another matter." A chill ran up Law's back that had nothing to do with the cold mid-December air.

"Your warning is duly noted and will be taken into consideration." Mihawk nodded as if satisfied with that answer.

"I will leave you to your shopping then Mr Trafalgar." Mihawk announced as he stood and placed Yoru onto his back. Standing to join him, Law held Kikoku over his shoulder with his left hand hand and held out his gloved right hand towards Mihawk.

"I wish you well in your hunting Mr Dracule." The older man shook it once before grabbing Law's wrist and removing the somewhat tattered glove to reveal Law's tattooed fingers.

Law froze, he was ambidextrous and could easily wield Kikoku with his left hand as well as his right but there was no way he could currently use her when his adversary was so close. Instead he subjected himself to Mihawk's scrutiny and his own belief that the man wouldn't kill him after saying he wasn't interested in hunting him down.

"For what it's worth Mr Trafalgar, as a Warlord I apologise for what Doflamingo did to your home-town." Law wasn't expecting that and his confusion must have shown as Mihawk elaborated. "I knew of his darkness but I didn't pay attention to it as it didn't concern me." He released Law's hand, retuned the glove to him and started to walk away leaving Law rooted to the spot in surprise.

Mihawk paused and spoke over his shoulder at Law. "I met your father once on a visit to NorthBlue, he saved my life when I was young and foolish and I am saddened to see his son has fallen into darkness. He spoke of his hope that you would follow in his footsteps. Instead it seems your mothers blood has won out. The Will of the D. runs true after all."

With that parting remark he walked away and disappeared into a crowd of shoppers further down the high street as Law stared after him.

His heart was pounding.

Someone knew who he was.

Law's assassin instincts were screaming at him to go hunt him down before he could tell anyone else and expose Law but his common sense won out.

 _Not every D. causes a storm but every storm is caused by a D._

That truth had been repeated to him over and over since he could remember by his parents and he had always taken it's warning to heart. He had studied medicine at his fathers side everyday after school since he had learned to read and when he had been told of his true name on his tenth birthday he had accepted it and resolved to live his life in peace and become a doctor.

The storm found him instead.

Law pushed the dark thoughts away and took a deep breath to calm himself.

If Mihawk had told the government then they would have shouted it to the world, instead it seemed as though the man had kept it to himself in return for his father healing him.

Law needed to speak to Sabo.

He had naively assumed his secret had died with his family but it appeared that wasn't the case.

If anyone else knew his secret then it would be the Revolutionary Army.

Was that why they had agreed to work with him in Dressrosa?

Was that why they accepted him now?

No.

It was dangerous to think that way.

Frustrated with himself and the situation in general, Law grabbed his shopping, marched to one final shop for Luffy's gift before messaging Franky and asking for a lift.

OOO ooo OOO

Usopp: You really sure about this?

Luffy: Yea, just shoot me. I'll definitely dodge it.

Usopp: You sure you're sure?

Luffy: Trust me

Usopp shoots, hits Luffy in the forehead and knocks him out.

 **Apologies for the delay in this chapter, RL happened and I temporarily lost my motivation.**

 **Thank you to Sarge1130 and Shadow Hedgi for your reviews and support :)**

 **A big welcome and thank you to the 26 followers and 19 favourites. I am truly honoured and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as it unfolds.**

 **A few chapters are going to be updated at the same time as this being released. I read quite a few One Piece stories while trying to get back into the flow and came across The Divide by Anjelle. Although this story sadly hasn't been completed I loved the little Omake's at the end of some chapters and have incorporated a few of my own. I enjoy them as I can add small details and comedic bits that I wanted to include in the story but couldn't find the right time/place to slot in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Lami was perched on the edge of her bed when Law entered the room."Big Brother Law, I made you something for Winter Solstice." A small bout of coughing followed this and Law rushed over to his sister to guide her back to bed._

" _Lami, you should be resting. You're lungs aren't good in the winter." He checked the screens next to her bedside but saw nothing to cause alarm._

" _But its the longest night brother, I want to see it through with you since mum and dad are working, and I made you a present."_

 _Law helped his sister to bed then sat next to her as she reached behind her pillow and pulled out a fur hat. It was white with something similar to snow leopard spots dotted around it. He put it on and found it was a little big but Law was sure he would grow into it._

" _Thank you Lami, I love it. You made it yourself?"_

" _Mum helped me with some of the stitching." She admitted._

" _That's amazing, you're so talented."_

 _He was rewarded with a small blush and a huge grin from his little sister. He couldn't help but smile in response._

" _I got you something too." Law started to root through his backpack to find the small boxes he was sure he had left in there. "Damn, where is it?" He emptied his bag onto the bed but all it contained were work books and stationary. Law huffed. "I'm really sorry Lami, I think I left it at home. I'll run back and get it."_

"Lami" he almost woke when he word left his lips but slipped back under.

" _It's okay brother, I don't mind waiting."_

" _But I forgot mum and dads presents as well." he groaned. "I'm so sorry Lami, it's because I ran straight over from Sister Clara's." He hastily repacked his bag with his books and looked for the hoody he had discarded when he had walked in._

" _Were you helping the other kids again Law? You're so smart!"_

" _Not really, I just enjoy science. I want work in the hospital and help mum and dad someday. Wait here Lami, I'll be right back."_

"No" his breathing hitched and sweat began to roll down his forehead but still his body refused to wake.

" _I'll be right back. Then we can wait out the long night together."_

" _Okay brother. Love you Law!"_

" _Love you too Lami."_

"No, don't leave." He was mentally straining to wake up, but it was no use.

The memory wouldn't let him go.

 _He was running back to the hospital through the woods that separated his home from the hospital, his breath coming out in little puffs as his lungs tried to keep up with him._

 _It was familiar route, it seemed as though he spent more time at the hospital then at his house recently. That couldn't be helped though. A severe flu epidemic had swept through the town which kept his parents working round the clock as it mercilessly took the young, old and the frail. His sister was being kept, she had thankfully recovered after a long battle but her lungs were damaged and severely weakened._

 _Law had miraculously been resistant to the strain and had escaped with mild asthma that was easily managed with inhalers._

 _His new fur hat kept his head warm as the snow started to fall._

 _Snow on midwinter!_

 _Lami would be so excited, he might even take her out in the hospital gardens for a small walk if it settled._

 _She would love that._

 _Maybe their parents could join them when they finished the night shift._

 _Law brushed snow off his sleeve and was surprised when it smudged._

 _It was almost as if it was ash._

 _Ash?_

 _Fire!_

 _The sky was far brighter then it should have been considering the sun had set hours ago. And it was brighter in the direction of the hospital._

" _Lami!" he screamed and started running._

 _Ash was falling around him thick and fast and it grew harder to see. He forced himself to close his mouth as he ran before he could inhale anything dangerous._

 _Breathing through his nose meant he could smell the smoke and a horrible burning smell that made him feel sick._

 _The path was lighting up around him as the fire spread._

 _There were no sirens._

 _No calls for help._

 _Where was everyone?_

 _The path finally ended and Law stopped despite himself._

 _Fire was roaring out of every entrance and the windows had shattered under the intense heat._

 _There was a pile of burning corpses at the entrance to the hospital._

 _He could see his parents bodies at the edge of the pile. Their faces highlighted by the flames._

 _The smell was atrocious._

"LAMI!" Tears were running down his face as he screamed in his sleep.

 _He started to run towards the entrance, desperate to get to either his parents or his sister but was brought to a sudden halt as a hand grabbed the front of his coat._

 _He was lifted off his feet with ease and the person who grabbed and held him at arms length as he scrutinised him._

 _Law struggled to breathe as his run, the pervading ash and smoke as well as the uncomfortable pressure of his clothes tightening around his neck slowly constricted his breathing._

 _The man was huge, easily hitting 9ft tall, his face was hard to see through the rain of ash and the flickering of the fire casting strange shadows. Law had no idea how he had run past someone so huge in the first place._

" _Let... me... go! My sister... is in there!" Law panted as he pleaded_

" _There is no one alive in there." The man's voice was quiet, calm even._

 _Law stared at him in horror._

 _The crackling of flames the only noise to disturb them._

" _NO!" he screamed. Grabbing a pen from his pocket he stabbed the hand holding him._

 _It went all the way through the giant man's hand and he dropped Law with a curse._

 _Law got unsteadily to his feet and began to run towards the hospital again._

 _The kick caught him in his midriff and threw him against the tree, knocking him unconscious._

Law sat up sweating, the smell of burning flesh still fresh in his senses.

He barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up the little he had eaten for dinner.

He began his routine of turning the water onto freezing and scrubbing himself clean. This time he was trying to remove the memory of ash and smoke.

Task done, he threw on some pyjamas, slid his phone into his pocket and made his way out of the room. Bepo raised his head sleepily as Law left, but his master held out a hand telling him to stay and the dog complied with a soft thump of his tail.

He needed air.

He stumbled outside his room, bare feet not making a sound against the wooden floor in the hallway.

He walked down the long hallway, his eyes fully adjusted to the darkness.

A glance out the window as he passed removed any thought he had about finding peace walking through the gardens.

It was snowing.

He looked away before he could throw up again as the memory hit him full force.

The library.

That had no windows.

He could bury himself in a book and find peace for a few hours until everyone else got up. Law glanced at his phone.

2.25am.

It was going to be a long Midwinter.

Law would rather sleep the day through.

He was exhausted from the past few weeks still, Bepo had only been allowed to sleep in his room for the past four nights and that wasn't enough to catch up on more than a month of shitter than average sleep.

The Library was dark and empty when Law opened the door.

He eased his way in and found a lamp to read by.

Even that dim light made him wince for a moment before his eyes adjusted again.

He made his way over to the shelves of medical textbooks before forcing himself away.

He didn't want to be reminded of his parents right now.

Instead he walked around aimlessly until something caught his eye.

It was a book on the history of Pirates.

Law smirked, his mother had told him once that he was named after a famous one, Edward Low. A pirate known for viciously torturing his victims.

He wondered if his father knew that when his mother suggested it.

Flicking through the book he found the man and read up about him before promptly snapping the book shut. The irony that Edward Low had sailed under Blackbeard's flag before creating his own was not lost, neither was it appreciated.

He slid the book onto the nearby table and lay down on the sofa with a huff.

Before he knew it he had slipped back into sleep.

 _When he awoke ash was still falling as the town continued to burn._

 _He thought it might be morning but it was hard to tell with the smoke. It was a miracle he hadn't suffocated._

 _He coughed into his hand and stared at the black residue on his fingers dispassionately._

 _There was no sign of the tall man._

 _The hospital had collapsed under its own weight as the fire destroyed the foundations._

 _There was no possible way to find his sisters room any more. The pile of bodies at the entrance had burned away to ash and bone. His parents corpses indistinguishable from the rest of the pile_

 _Lost, Law grabbed his bag and started wandering through the town looking for survivors._

 _He couldn't be the only one left alive!_

 _He came across Sister Clara's orphanage and collapsed to his knees in front of it as he saw her mutilated body lying in front of the children she lived with. The orphanage a burnt out carcase behind them._

 _He wanted to just give up and die with them._

 _Slowly he took the town route back to his home, stumbling over the odd ruin and throwing up when, in his daze, he accidentally tripped over and landed on a corpse draped across the path._

 _All the while, ash fell is a disturbing parody of the snow Law had been so excited about a few hours earlier._

 _Finally he reached his home. It was strangely untouched despite the devastation all around him._

 _Pushing open the door he stumbled towards the basement._

 _His parents hadn't known that he knew about the hatch under the staircase._

 _He knew his mother had put her sword in here when she had retired from her old life, he and Lami had found it while playing hide and seek when they were kids._

 _His hands reached for the secret catch in the wall when a hand landed on his shoulder._

His eyes shot open as the hand touched him, in a second he had grabbed it and twisted. With one smooth motion his would-be assailant was on the floor beneath him as him, left hand still holding their arm tight as his knees trapped their other hand at their side as his right wound back to crush their throat in one hit.

Calm brown eyes met his wild amber ones and neither moved for a moment as Law realised where he was and who he had been about to kill.

"My apologies Miss Nico, you startled me." He quickly released her arm and rose to his feet to step away, his right hand outstretched to help her rise.

"Forgive me for disturbing you when you were resting." She graciously took his hand and rose, she kept a small but noticeable distance between them as she stood in front of him, head only slightly raised to meet his gaze. "You seemed to be having a bad dream and I thought I should wake you. Next time I shall just throw some cold water on you instead I think."

He had no idea whether she was joking or not but she didn't seem to be holding a grudge and he was grateful.

As the adrenaline left his system he could feel a tickling feeling across his left palm and went to scratch it.

He was was surprised to feel warm liquid on his fingers.

Raising his hand he could see that his wrist had been cut. It wasn't a wide cut and had stopped just short of his artery.

He looked at Robin, eyes wide in shock and confusion. "It seems we both still have few reflexes we can't quite get rid of" she said simply. "There is a first aid kit in here somewhere, I'll go look."

"You keep a first aid kit in the library?" Law questioned as he put pressure on his wrist in order to stem the bleeding.

"Luffy, and indeed most of the people who live here, leave a trail of destruction where ever they go. We have first aid kits in every room of the mansion. This is probably the least used as generally only myself, and occasionally Sabo, use this room.

She retrieved the kit from a cabinet hidden in the corner of the room.

Looking at her with new eyes Law could see a lazy precision to her movement, not dissimilar to his own.

It was cat-like, somewhere between a saunter and a stalk and it tugged at his memory.

He wondered how many people she had killed.

The sound of the box being placed on the table jolted Law out of his observations.

He lowered himself back onto the sofa he had fallen asleep on, a careful distance away from Robin.

She opened an antiseptic wipe and handed it to him before rummaging through for a bandage. Law carefully wiped the wound and his hands clean.

The cut wasn't big, roughly a couple of centimetres wide but it was surprisingly deep. It sluggishly continued to bleed as Law wiped the excess blood away. When he was satisfied it was clean he accepted the bandage from Robin a wrapped it around his left wrist with practised ease before tucking the end underneath so it wouldn't unravel.

There was a tense yet not uncomfortable silence surrounding the pair.

Glancing at her hands as she pulled out another alcoholic wipe before packing away the first aid kit. Carefully she opened the packet and diligently cleaned her hands, paying particular attention to her nails. On closer inspection he could see her fingernails were unnaturally pointed, that explained the wound.

"An unusual weapon but it seems to be an effective one," Law observed mildly.

"There are small blades buried underneath my nails, they are hollow so if required I can apply poison. Luckily for you I am not in the habit of coating them."

Law didn't have an answer for that. He did want to think about how much it would have to hurt to have them inserted.

He simply watched in silence as she cleaned them.

"I'm surprised anyone else is up, I hope I didn't disturb you." Small talk wasn't something Law normally indulged in but the silence was becoming unbearable to him although Robin seemed unaffected.

"I am not a fan of the snow, it brings back bad memories." It almost seemed like there was a question in her admission.

An invitation to share.

Law huffed and lay back into the sofa, eyes shut as he continued to put pressure on his wrist through the bandage.

He felt Robin shift as if to leave and he suddenly realised he didn't want to be alone.

Not on that day.

"My family died on midwinter. The snow looks like the ash from the fire." He said it in a monotone.

"How old were you?"

There was no pity in her voice, only curiosity.

Law appreciated it.

"11."

"I was 8 when my home was destroyed."

Law opened his eyes and looked over at her to let her know he was listening.

"My family were researching the Void Century." she continued. "For that we were declared traitors and the World Government moved to destroy us. Like you I have a memory of ash falling like snow. I escaped and made a name for myself as the 'Devil Child'. I found work in various underground circles, mostly as a killer. As I'm sure you are aware people are less likely to suspect a child and you can go many places an adult can't."

Law examined the dark carpet.

Yes, he knew that very well.

"Eventually I ended up working for Crocodile."

Law's eyes widened in interest. Crocodile had been one of the Warlords, Law had taken his place after the Revolutionary Army had brought his misdeeds to light and the government couldn't be seen to support him any more.

The name 'Devil Child' also resonated with him, he wondered if she remembered him. He certainly hadn't recognised her.

"Crocodile was trying to take over the city of Alabasta by displacing and murdering the current ruling family. I met Sabo and Ace while they were there and Dragon persuaded me to support the Army and continue to uncover the mystery of the Void Century. Now instead of an assassin, I work as a historian and a tutor to Luffy."

"The government is still after you." He didn't phrase it as a question.

"Indeed, I hope you won't attempt to turn me in Mr Warlord." Her tone was teasing.

Law gave a short laugh.

"Even if I wanted to, I am not stupid enough to try. That's twice you have marked me now Miss Nico."

"Twice?"

"I was 'rewarded' to Doflamingo by Blackbeard for a while during my early teens. I was his bodyguard when he and Crocodile had a disagreement about something stupid. I never found out what. Crocodile sent you to scare him and I intercepted you when you were sneaking in one night. We had a short fight and you got away but not before scratching the back of my hand."

Law was surprised he could talk about working under Doflamingo so calmly, he supposed destroying the bastard back in Dressrosa had bought him some closure on that chapter of his life.

He held up one his tattooed hands, she ran her fingers over the back of it lightly and could feel the raised ridges where her nails had carved into him.

Robin looked at him, analysing his face. "That was you?"

Her fingers continued to dance across his hand and across his fingers.

Normally he would have shied away but knowing that she had been through a similar past him stilled his reflex and he let her feel the scars the tattoos hid.

No pity or scorn crossed her face and Law relaxed and let her explore.

Finally she released his hand and continued. "You are lucky to be alive, My nails were always coated back then. I assume you have some poison resistance then?"

"Doflamingo was allied with Clown Ceaser. He took the opportunity to ...improve... my poison immunity."

Robin hummed in understanding.

"I remember you now." She commented as she rose to put the first aid kit away.

Law looked up at her but remained seated.

"You didn't have a nodachi at the time and that what threw me I think. You were using a twin knives I believe. It was a close fight, I too did not escape it unscathed. I was forced to retreat before reinforcements came. I had assumed that I had killed you that day." She turned back and smiled brightly as if she hadn't just sent chills down his spine. "It is a small world."

A small world indeed.

Law was aware how unbelievably lucky he was that it was such a small world even if it was also somewhat of a curse.

They continued to talk throughout the remains of the night, neither comfortable with the idea of being alone in the darkness while the snow fell heavily outside.

Slowly suffocating the world under its cold weight.

XXX

Luffy barrelled into the library at around 10am.

Law and Robin looked over from where they were sitting on the sofa, a pile of books between them.

Neither were surprised to see him, they had heard him shouting through the mansion for the past ten minutes, it had been a question of _when_ rather than _if_ he found them.

"IT SNOWED!"

He looked disappointed that his enthusiasm wasn't matched by the occupants of the room.

"Snow on Winter Solstice! We have to build a pirate ship together!"

Law and Robin exchanged a glance before looking over at the overexcited teen.

"Law and I will join you after breakfast, why don't you get started?"

Luffy bounced out the room at her suggestion.

"Make sure you dress up warmly or Sabo will scold you." She called out after him as she rose.

He gave no indication he heard her.

"I think I will go freshen up and get some breakfast. Will you be joining Luffy Mr Corazon?"

"I believe I will take your idea and get changed first." He looked down at his black PJ bottoms and the now slightly bloodstained white top he had changed into after his shower earlier. "Sabo will go into mother hen mode if he sees this."

Robin smiled before making her way to the door. "It might be nice to see Mr Trafalgar rather than Mr Corazon this once, there is no need to hide who you are from us after all." Her tone was teasing but her words were serious and the suggestion took Law by surprise. He didn't move for a few minutes and continued to watch the door after it had shut behind her.

He thought back to his conversation with Mihawk the day prior, where he had hinted at knowing Law's lineage.

Did the Revolutionary Army know?

Did _Sabo_ know?

He hadn't seen the blond since he had got back from town and if he was honest he didn't know what he would say if he did.

The Chief of Staff would go ballistic if he knew Mihawk and Law had met, but the idea of not telling him wasn't worth contemplating. Not when the man had almost threatened the organisation, Law owed them a debt and it wasn't the time to keep secrets.

It wasn't that Law minded if Sabo knew per-se. Both of his brothers were D's so he wouldn't exactly be prejudiced about it, and he was the closest Law had to a friend, as sad as that was.

He didn't want the Army to know.

There were too many connections with the Will of D and Law had enough problems and enemies without dragging his name into it as well.

He closed his eyes for a moment and tiredness hit him like a wave, threatening to pull his feet out from underneath him.

He shrugged it off, opened his eyes and went to go find the caffeine he needed to face the day.

XXX xxx XXX

If Law was aware of Luffy starring at him open mouthed as he finally entered the garden to watch the teen build a snowman then he did a very good job of ignoring it and instead fussed the rather overenthusiastic dog that had run over to greet him.

He looked like his wanted poster and the change amazed Luffy. His bright yellow hoodie with his gang's smiling face emblazoned on the front had its sleeves pushed up his arms to reveal his tattoos despite the cold. Strangely one of wrists had a bandage around it.

Kikoku was resting lazily over his shoulder as he held her in one hand.

Two small golden hoops were in each ear and his trademark spotted white hat was currently keeping his head and ears warm in the chill air.

Golden eyes stared out of his tired looking face but it was his posture that was the biggest change. While pretending to be Lawrence Corazon, humble tutor/bodyguard, he had kept his shoulders slumped, disguising his height with his eyes downcast to avoid catching anyone's gaze.

Law Trafalgar held his back straight, his predatory eyes stared out at the world, evaluating.

Confidence rolled off of him in waves and while he still moved with the same quiet deadliness he couldn't quite shake, it was somehow now more menacing.

It finally drove home what Luffy had been slowly coming to terms with throughout his training with Law over the past few weeks.

Luffy had been foolishly overconfident when he said he had nothing to learn from an assassin and such arrogance would only get in the way of becoming the best he could be.

The Warlord was in a whole new league.

One that Luffy was a long way away from entering.

For now.

His first attempt at training Kenbunshoku with Usopp hadn't worked out too well but he was going to keep practising.

If he was going to be Emperor someday then he needed to be stronger than everyone.

Then he could protect everyone instead of them having to risk themselves for him all the time.

While Law was distracted with Bepo, Luffy quickly whipped out his phone and sneaked a picture of the ex-assassin fussing the overgrown fluff-ball that was his dog.

He caught Zoro's amused yet warning glance out of the corner of his eye as the bodyguard leaned against one of the trellis' dotted around the garden.

Luffy gave a little laugh and sent the picture to Sabo before running over to join Law and coerce his help in building a snow pirate ship.

XXX xxx XXX

Standing in his shower, desperately trying to warm up from being in the snow for hours, Law was prepared to admit to himself that today he had probably had the most fun in years. His heart felt light.

Maybe being kept in the Monkey mansion wasn't the _worst_ thing in the world.

Warm, and redressed Law started his hunt for Sabo.

He wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

Law wasn't scared of the younger man exactly, more the influence he had.

Law was in a precarious position; everyone was hunting him. The Warlords, Kaido and Blackbeard as well more than likely. He could be used as a bargaining chip and sold to the highest bidder if the Army so chose.

His name made him even more of a target and Law only prayed that that was a relative unknown in the world.

Not even his crew had known his birth name.

He found Sabo sitting alone in one of the offices to the rear of the mansion with a stunning view of the snow covered grounds behind the building. Law carefully closed the door behind him as the teen carried on typing on his computer, oblivious to Law's presence in the room.

"Working on Midwinters Eve? You're diligent."

To his credit, Sabo didn't jump at the voice but Law saw tension ripple through his shoulders before he relaxed again. He didn't even raise an eyebrow at Law's appearance.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Mr Trafalgar?"

"You don't seem surprised to see me like this."

"Luffy sent me a picture earlier."

Law raised an eyebrow as Sabo fiddled with his phone before holding it up to show Law a picture of himself fussing Bepo.

His eyebrow twitched in it's raised position.

That Brat!

He was going to kill Luffy for taking such an undignified picture.

"I doubt you came to see me just to show me your old look. Is something bothering you?" Sabo sounded as tired as Law felt and he hesitated to dump more stress onto him mearly to ease his own worries.

"Only if you're not too busy."

Sabo sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before looking back up at Law.

For a moment he looked much older than his nineteen years.

His fringe was clipped back and the burn scar covering his left eye was exposed. He had had it as long as Law had known him but the older man knew better than to ask about it.

Scars were a personal thing, especially ones on the face.

He hadn't missed Luffy's occasional touching of the, almost but not quite hidden, scar below his eye.

"Nothing that can't wait. It's just the monthly report to Dragon."

"You send that through the internet?" Law wasn't the most tech savy but as a former gang leader and assassin, even he knew it was a terrible idea.

"Don't worry. It's coded in a way only we two know. Any hacker would just see a summary of the mansion bills and upkeep costs."

"Huh."

"So you're finally here to tell me about your conversation with Mihawk Dracule then." There was an expectant look on Sabo's face as he carefully watched Law to see his reaction.

Law refused to give him the satisfaction of looking surprised. "CCTV."

Sabo gave a large sigh and sat back in his desk chair. Once again rubbing his face with his hands.

Law recognised the signs. "Not sleeping? I can lend you Bepo."

Sabo gave a short laugh. He leaned over his keyboard for a moment, saving his work and shutting down the computer before standing. "Let's go to the study, I have a feeling I will want to be comfortable for this conversation.

The study was attached to the large office through a door to the side and contained a few comfy arm-chairs, a sofa and best of all, a coffee machine.

Sabo walked over to the coffee machine, made two drinks, rested them on the coffee table then sat down. Law made to reach for one of the cups but Sabo tapped his hand away. "Nope, both mine. Get your own,"

Law snorted in amusement but grabbed himself a coffee and sat in an arm chair opposite Sabo.

He waited for Sabo to finish his first coffee before speaking.

"I take it this room is safe?"

Sabo gave him an appraising look. "Was your conversation really that bad?"

"It was... complicated."

Sabo gave another big sigh before nodding. "This room is safe, completely soundproof and I personally check it for spy holes at least once a day. What ever you have to say will only be heard by me."

"And Dragon" Law supplied.

"If I feel it is something he needs to know, yes."

This time it was Law's turn to sigh.

"Mihawk is here hunting Don Kreig as we heard. Apparently the man broke into his house."

Sabo swore. " He couldn't possibly have thought he was going to get away?"

Law chuckled, "That's exactly what I said. Mihawk will only be in EastBlue while he hunts him down. He doesn't seem to have any other business here." Law paused for a moment and licked his lips hesitantly. "He said the Army tried to go public about Doflamingo?"

"We tried, the World Government stepped in. Said we would all be arrested for inciting revolt if we didn't drop it." The blond looked genuinely contrite.

"It's fine, thank you for trying to clear my name. According to the World Government I'm undercover right now so I guess they are hedging their bets in case you go public anyway."

"That's convenient. Did Mihawk say what was really going on?"

Law took a deep breath. "They want to 'question' me regarding my links to the Revolutionary Army. If they are going to strip me of my rank then they need a reason to offer the public. Mihawk said he wouldn't attack me unless ordered to, I doubt some of the other Warlord will be so magnanimous."

"Being affiliated with the Revolutionary Army is a crime now?" Sabo mused, a look of mock thoughtfulness on his face.

"I don't think you get to act surprised about that Sabo." Law dead-panned. "I think you should fill me in on what I have missed while hiding under my rock for the past two years"

"That's a conversation for another day." Sabo downed his other coffee and rose to fetch another. Law took a sip of his.

It was good coffee, must be nice to be rich.

Law stared into his cup and directed his next question to it. "Sabo, do you who I am?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sabo freeze for a second before he grabbed the fresh cup of coffee .

"Law Trafalgar, Surgeon of Death. Warlord of the Government. Tutor to the son of the leader of the Revolutionary Army."

"Is that it?"

"Isn't that enough?"

Neither of them were looking at each other. Law was staring at his cup and Sabo stayed at the machine with his back to Law.

Setting down his cup, Law stood and walked towards the alcoved window facing white landscape to the rear of the property.

"Who else?"

"Only Dragon and myself."

"How?"

"Dragon looking for information about you after you saved Ace." Law looked back at Sabo's face. "Rocinante found him instead, begged him to help save you."

Law looked back to the window, unconsciously rubbing the tattoos on his fingers, feeling the ridges underneath. The winter sun had finally broken through the snowy clouds as it started to set, casting shadows through the office.

"Dragon told him that while we had a debt, getting you away from Blackbeard was out of the Army's remit." Sabo took a deep breath before continuing on. "So he told us you were a D. The last of your family, presumed perished in the destruction of Flevance. And that if the Kings or World Government ever found out? Well. You're execution might not be as showy as Ace's but there is no doubt you would have one if they knew who you were."

Law met the younger man's gaze across the room. Shadows played across Sabo's face as the last light of the shortest day faded away.

"Is that why they burned Flevance? If Doflamingo was really there for Kaido's slave trade then he wouldn't have killed everyone." It had never made sense to Law, Doflamingo had been one of the main slavers for Kaido, but not a single person from that town had been left alive.

Save for him.

"There was a rumour of a family of D's in that town. I'm guessing Kaido didn't want to take the risk." Sabo sounded as tired as he looked. "How did you escape anyway?"

"That's a conversation for another day." A day when the memory of that night hadn't haunted him.

Sabo snorted and took a sip of his fresh coffee before setting down the cup and heading towards the door. "I'm done. It's the longest night, we should be celebrating in the new year with our somewhat unique family."

Law took one last look at the bloody sunset before joining Sabo.

XXX

Despite his nightmare and his conversation with Sabo, Law had had the best day in years.

He had certainly laughed more in the past 24 hours than he had since he was a child.

He had been embarrassed when he gave his presents, and more embarrassed when he had received them in turn. New clothes from Sabo, a selection of bandages and plasters from Kureha and Chopper – no doubt some hint towards how often he injured himself, sweets from Luffy, a new whetstone for Kikoku from Zoro, a medical journal from Robin, an array of home made gluten free biscuits and cakes from Sanji and, best of all, the keys to his newly refurbished mini from Franky. Only Usopp hadn't been there, apparently he was celebrating the holiday with his sister.

There had been boardgames, snacks and films and the night slipped away in camaraderie and laughter.

They had sat on the garden decking as the sun rose into the sky.

Luffy was sitting on Law's left, curled up with Bepo and snoring slightly. Sabo was on his right, sitting upright and staring into the dawn with Law.

Weariness washed through him as the events of the previous day caught up to him. Slowly he rose and picked up Luffy from Bepo's soft fur and carried the sleeping teen back to Luffy's bedroom. As he set Luffy down he saw Law's present to the kid on the bedside table.

A small picture frame with the picture Sabo had taken of the four of them in the dojo.

"Night Law, m'glad you're here." Law looked back at Luffy's mumble before smiling and closing the door.

 **So.**

 **Believe it or not this chapter was started on the same day I posted the last one. Maybe it's my fault for trying to write a winter chapter during a heatwave. Seeing Law reappear in the manga defiantly helped push me forward with this.**

 **The conversation with Robin kinda just...happened. It was not planned in the slightest but I don't regret it. Same with the conversation with Sabo, but that one felt needed, even if I did rewrite it three times.**

 **This was a bit of a dark chapter but hopefully the fluffy end balanced it out.**

 **No Omake this time, might be added at a later date if something comes to me.**

 **Thank you to CalmlySweet, Klanglilie, Magiru and of course sarge1130 and Harmonica Smile for your reviews and encouragement.**

 **It is really appreciated and every time I need inspiration I look back at your comments.**

 **To answer a few questions from Harmonica Smile**

 **Yes, D+T is Design and Technology, in England that subject area covers everything from cooking and textiles to woodwork and metalwork.**

 **Relentless is an energy drink. Like Monster and Red Bull.**

 **The age changes were made to help believability. I made Zoro older because if I left him the same age as Luffy then he would be fifteen, which, as amazing as Zoro is, is way too young to be a bodyguard.**

 **Thank you for you're advice with Law's line to Mihawk. It is something I had missed and will be correcting.**

 **Just a general note. I have re-wrote it slightly to clarify that Doflamingo is dead. I would love to write him but I don't think I could do it justice I have other people I want to introduce :D**

 **Thank you to everyone that has been reading.**

 **This is not abandoned.**

 **I'm just slow :(**


End file.
